Professor Huntzberger
by CarlitaAnne
Summary: Logan is a young professor at Yale. Rory takes his class. Is Rory strong enough to resist? Summary sucks. Finn, Colin and Steph will be in this even Paris.Selfcontrol, easier said then done.
1. Googling Professor Huntzberger

AN: New story! I will update Let the good times roll in like maybe a week at the most. Sorry for the wait. I'm really excited about this story. It just came to me. Ok, without further ado...

Rory Gilmore hard working journalism major. Twenty years old. Goes to Yale. Bright, sensible girl. Loves that damn coffee of hers. Dates a Dean Forresstor. We hope she gets over that phase soon.

Logan Huntzberger. Also known as Professor Huntzberger. 29 years old. Professor at Yale. Single. Looks to kill. Teaches a literature class. Rory takes that class. We like Logan a lot more than we like Dean. Not saying much but still. The story begins.

Rory was about to accept the nobel peace prize when an annoying sound went off. Great, the alarm, Rory thought. She glanced at the clock. 9:45. Forty five minutes to class. Good. Now why did she get up again. Oh right the alarm is still going off. She flicked it off and dragged herself out of bed. First she had to plan ahead.

"Paris!" She bellowed.

"What!" Rory smiled in satisfaction that Paris was indeed there.

"Could you please start a pot of coffee. Use the beans that have the post-it on them." Rory said in her most innocent voice and added another "please" to seal the deal.

"Fine, Gilmore but that's because Queer eye just went to commercial." Rory shuddered. She took this time to hop in the shower. Nice and hot. She let it warm her body. She applied some strawberry shampoo and conditioner. She hopped out of the shower ten minutes later and got dressed. She opened her window a bit to see the weather. Hmm, cloudy and not really chilly. She put on a light blue gold beaded cashmere sweater that her mom had bought her last Christmas. She couldn't decide on her next item of clothing. Then it hit her. Literally, Paris came in. Paris was returning Rory a jean skirt that came just below the knee. Paris had borrowed it to make her feel shorter. She met more of Doyle's family. Rory slipped that on. Now Rory knew why she woke up so much earlier for her class. She hadn't picked shoes yet.After 10 more minutes of indecisiveness she decided on a pair of upper calf black low heeled boots. After that she wandered over to the coffee pot and poured herself some. She smiled at the coffee bag. It had a pink post-it marked _Lukes_. She savored hte flavor a bit too long though. She made a mad dash to her class. It was American literatue. She forgot the professor's name. Crap. She wrote it down somewhere. She knew she did. It was Hunt or Huntsbegger, no Huntzberger. Duh! His parents are the Newspaper people. He gave that up to be a teacher. Yep, it's true. Rory Googled Professor Huntzberger.

Rory walked into the classroom. She glanced down to the front. Wow. Professor Huntzberger is a babe. No, she did not just think that. Just concentrate on what he's saying Gilmore. His nice looking lips..Stop, Rory thought.

It was Logan's first day on the job. He was excited. He for the life of him couldn't decide what to wear though. He called on his best friends who he shared a penthouse with a little off campus with, Colin and Finn.

"Wear a sweater vest like Colin does." Finn said and snickered earning a smack from Colin. Finn worked at the local campus pub. He had no need to work but he liked to be around as he said it "his kind of people". Logan understood. It was kind of like an asylum.

"Don't listen to him. Wear fleece. I hear the college girls go for that." Colin offered. Colin was a professor too. That's what worried Logan. Professor McCrae out checking out his class. Logan shuddered. He didn't pick this job for college girls. He was finally serious about something.

"Colin, i'm not doing this for college girls. I'm a grown man after all." Finn snorted at that. Logan whipped his head around from his closte to glare at Finn who simply turned his head and started whistling.

"Okay, enough of this doddling. I know what you should wear." Colin said pulling out a white polo shirt, a gray sweater, a black sports coat, and grayish black pants. Logan examined the ensemble for a second before nodding his head in approval.

"Wow, i'm impressed, Colin." Colin looked to the floor and blushed. "Not that impressed, man." Colin cleared his throat.

"So, what about shoes? I need shoes to teach." Logan said getting freaked out again.

"Relax, Colin's been doing it for two years so it cant be that hard," smack from Colin, " I'll take care of your damn shoes." Finn said going into Logan's spacious penthouse closet. He came out a second later holding a pair of black oxfords.

"Buisness/casual. Thanks, Finn." He got dressed and was off to give the world knowledge. Well, his class.

He set up the classroom. He was very pleased at the size of the desk.Nothing to put on the desk though. Note to self: get pictures for desk. Maybe of Honor, he thought. He sat down and glanced at his watch. Ten minutest till class begins. Deep breaths Huntzberger, depp breaths.

The students started filing in. Normal looking he thought. He grinned at his pupils. His smile got bigger when he saw a gorgeous brunette with blue eyes sit down in the 8th row. Kepp your focus, he thought. This would be harder than he thought. Let class begin.

AN: Out of all the chapters of ALL my stories. This is my favorite. It came from the top of my head and I spent the most time on it. **The outfits from the story are on my blog. **Enjoy and review! Thanks!


	2. Fashion Advice From The Experts

AN: Okay, I like the response I got from the first chapter. It is original, that's what intrigues me about writing it. Well, on with chapter two.

Logan

It had been exactly one week since classes began. Logan was swamped in paperwork and papers to grade. These kids didn't know the meaning of quality work. He gave the 17th C since he started grading he sighed and flipped to the next paper. It's a Friday night and Logan was sitting in his Pajamas (An: Pjs in my blog) grading papers. He glanced at the next paper. Rory Gilmore. That was the blue eyed girl. He had asked around and found some articles she had written. She was great. So was this paper he was currently grading of hers. He smiled. He had called her Ace in class and she looked at him confused. He had to explain that he had read her articles and thought she was good _Ace reporter_. That was the first time he had seen her blush. He loved that about her. He loved her blush. Wait, _love?_ Thinking about Rory Gilmore made him decided he was gonna go out.

"Finn! Colin!"

Rory

Rory was sitting at her desk on a Friday night emailing her mom. She felt pathetic. She was in her pink polka dotted pajamas. _Pathetic_. Well, not totally. She was doing this for many reasons. Like, her mom was pregnant. She needed extra comfort. Not that Luke wasn't enough but this e-mail from her college bound daughter helped. Another reason was, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was trying to get her mind off of Professor Huntzberger. He was hot and all but he was smart too, obvoiously since he was a professor. She couldn't get her mind off of him now especially since he had called her Ace and said he read some of her articles she had written for the YDN. She sighed, she needed to get out. She quickly sent her mom the e-mail and shut off her computer.

"Paris!"

Lorelai

Being pregnant sucked. It sucked big time. The fact that Luke had gone soft, especially towards Taylor, just ruined it for her. The brightside was that she could throw a tantrum and he would think of it as hormones and get her chocolate and pickles without another thought. She waddled to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Impossible. She couldn't have eaten all the food since Luke went to the grocery this morning. Could she? Luke was gonna get mad again. That ruled out calling in food from Lukes. Hmm, she didn't need all this food anyway. She had to get her mind off of this. She walked into the living room and flipped on the T.V. Hm, TLC. Oh, god. It's another episode of a baby story. If she saw one more birth she would cry. She wasn't scared though. No, not her. She turned the T.V. off. Luke worked till close tonight. It wasn't fun playing dress up without Rory and without her figure. She glanced down at her maternity Pjs. (An: in my blog) and frowned. What now, what now? Oooh! The computer! E-mail! She went over to her laptop and signed on. _Youv'e got mail!_ She now loved that phrase. It was from Rory. She opened it and soon got excited. She read it

_Mom,_

_Hey, i'm sorry that we haven't talked as much because of classes. Bleh! Most of them are really really boring. Being a sophmore isn't fun at all. Well, except for one class. My professor is really young and very cute. His name is Professor Logan Huntzberger. I googled him. His parents own all those newspapers but her gave up that money to follow his dreams. In ways he reminds me a lot of you. He still got his trust fund but the rest he earned himself. He said he read some of my articles and said I was good. Now he calls me Ace. Cute isn't it? I'm trying not to get wrapped up in this attraction. He's a professor and I dont wanna pull a Paris. He isn't old at all though. I don't know. I'm confused. I'm probably gonna go out. Dean called earlier wanting to go out. I'll probably call him. Love you Mom._

_Love,_

_Rory_

Lorelai smiled. Her little Rory was having risky thoughts. She sighed and hit reply just as the phone rang. The answering machine picked it up right away though.

_Pregnant, feel no need to waddle to the phone. Leave a message. Beep!_

_Lorelai, it's Luke. I'm gonna be late. That punk Dean came in. Drunk. He made a mess of the diner. Luckily his cell rang and he said he had a previous engagement to take care of and left. Ugh, I hate that kid. Well, dont wait up. Love you. Night._

Oh god, Lorelai groaned. She quickly tried calling Rory's cell. It was dead. She sent Rory an urgent e-mail. There was nothing left to do but wait.

Logan

"Logan, please explain to me why we always have to consult your fashion choices almost everyday?" Finn groaned.

"Finn, this is the second time."

"Logan, why was it nesscarsary the first time?"

"Colin, I think you guys are being a bit melodramatic." Logan stated.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Finn said.

"I agree, now where do you plan on going this Friday night?" Colin asked.

"I dont know, down to the pub on campus probably." Logan said with even meaning to. He had no clue where that came from.

"Well, now that we know this, it'll be easier to pick the ensemble out." Finn said while walking into the closet. He came out with a white dress shirt, a brown v neck argyle sweater with light blue and tan, and the black oxfords from his first day teaching classes. Once again Logan thanked the guys. He got dressed and all three parted for their Friday nights of "fun". LOgan headed over to the college pub.

Rory

Rory walked into Paris' room.She decided to call Dean so they could go out. He sounded funny over the phone and she couldv'e sworn she heard Luke yelling in the backround. She shook it off though. Rory wanted to wear something risky. Something fun. She figured she couldn't find that in her closet so she called upon Paris. Dumb idea. She called up Steph. Steph squealed and said she knew the perfect thing. Within ten minutes Steph showed up with an outfit that stunned Rory. This is where they were now.

"Steph, I cant wear that!" Rory screeched.

"What do you mean, it's cute!" Steph replied.

"Yea, it's cute on the little bit of flesh it covers." Rory retorted.

"Well, what about the skirt?" Steph reasoned. Rory threw her hands up in the air.

"I was talking about the skirt!" Rory said.

"Oh, well just try them on."

Rory complied and walked into her room. She came out seconds later wearing a short cut off faded jean skirt, and a L.A.M.B plaid corset vest. Steph smiled.

"Steph, no." Rory said.

"Awe, why not Ror? We could put you in some cute heels."

"It's just not me Steph."

"Well, tonight you dont have to be you. Show Dean a new side of you."

"Ah! Dean, I totally forgot! It's too late to pick out a different outfit. Hand it over and the shoes too." Steph complied and handed over the clothes and a pair of black peek a boo toed pumps with gray trim. Rory came out a second later all changed with her hair in a half pony tail.

"Rory, you look great."

"I feel, exposed." Steph laughed as they both exited the dorm.

"Knock his socks off Ror."

"Thanks for everything Steph. I'll call you later."

"Bye, Ror."

Rory headed over to meet Dean over at the campus pub. Let Friday night frights begin...

An: This took me a long long time. All outfits are on my blog. Review please.


	3. Smitten?

An: Okay, no outfits on my blog for this chapter cuz it's late and i'm tired. The only motivation I have is the reviews. I love all my Dean haters. :sighs: It's reviews like that that keep me going.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rory

Rory glanced around the pub for Dean. He wasn't there yet apparently. She decided to just take a seat and wait. He was always early. The fact that he was late worried her. She was unsure of their relationship. She cared about Dean, it's just that she met so many well-read people here at Yale that Dean seemed, well, (An: Like trash! Die Dean!) average. Great, her mind went back to Professor Huntzberger again. It actually didn't help at all when he walked right through the pub doors.

Logan

Logan walked into the pub. He was ready to get his mind off of Rory. Dammit, he thought as he made eye contact with her. She looked great too. She's a student though. No real law since she's over eighteen but still wrong. Very, very wrong. Too bad his emotions weren't listening to his mind at this particular moment. He walked over to Rory's table. (AN: Ladies and gentlemen, the long awaited R/L interaction.)

"Hey Ace." Logan greeted her warmly. She smiled and looked up. She blushed too. Wow, he loved her blush. It was so easy to get one out of her too.

"Hey Professor Hun--" Logan put his hand up to cut her off.

"No, please, call me Logan." Rory felt uncomfortable at first but brushed it off.

"Logan." Rory said and smiled.

"So, what brings you here this Friday evening?"

"Oh, well, I actually have a date," Rory glanced at her watch, " he's late though." Logan felt a pang of jealousy was it? Nah, couldn't be. Heartburn, that's what it is.

"Well, i'll leave you to your date." Logan said walking away. Rory stopped him though.

"No, please keep me company?" There was that blush again. How could he say no to that? That's right he couldn't.

"Alright."

"So, I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here? This is usually a student pub. Well, I mean the Professors don't usually, I mean--" Logan chuckled at her fumbling over her words at a desperate attempt not to offend him.

"It's alright. I was overwhelmed after grading so many papers. I just needed a break." Rory and Logan engaged in conversation for another ten minutes. They had the same taste in music, movies, books. It was amazing. They were having a great time when Dean walked in, er, stumbled in. Rory noticed him come through the door and met him half way. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Logan saw this as the time for him to leave. He went back to the penthouse. Back to grading papers.

Rory

Rory gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. That was right until he slapped her. The pub was crowded so nobody really noticed. Then Dean grabbed her by her hair and drug her out of the pub. When they got out of the pub Dean threw Rory down. ROry was crying by this time.

"Who was that guy you were talking to! Were you cheating on me!" Dean yelled while slurring ridiculously.

"No Dean, that's ridiculous! He's one of my professors!" Rory screeched.

"Really? I always figured you slept your way to the top!" Rory couldn't control her anger. She slapped him straight across the face. _Big mistake._ Dean gripped Rory by her hair again. He pulled her face close to his. "You listen to me, you will do what I say. I'm in control now." Dean whispered. Rory cries couldn't be heard from the drunken fun of Friday night on campus.

Logan

It was about two hours later. Logan had changed back into his Pajama pants and a white T-shirt that coincidently showed off his six pack. He needed nourishment. Ben and Jerry. There was a little market right next to the pub so he just walked over. It seemed like a nice night. He was walking through a courtyard when her heard faint crying. Then what he saw next broke his heart. Rory was slumped up against a wall on the ground. She was crying, and, she was bloody.

"Ace!"

"Logan, just go. I'm fine." Rory said in a small but stubborn voice.

"What the hell, Rory? I'm kneeling here looking at you. You're not fine. Let me take you to the hospital." Logan said.

"No, Logan just go. It's not your concern." Rory said breaking down into tears again. Logan pulled her against his body for support.

"Shhh, it's okay, Ace."

"It's not a big deal." Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. This girl said it as if it wasn't a big deal. It was as if she truly believed it.

"Rory," Logan said cupping her beaten face into his warm loving hands," are you saying you deserved this?" Rory shook her head.

"It was my fault though."

"Rory! It was not your fault. I'm taking you to the hospital. You can tell me what happened on the way." Logan said as he picked her up in his arms. She was shaking. He took her over to his SUV. He put her in the passenger seat and put a blanket on her. It was to make her feel safe. He had taken a few trauma phychology classes in college.

"Okay, i'll tell you what happened."

"Alright." Logan said not taking his eyes off the road. He either wanted to drive safe or he couldn't bear to see her frail body.

"Dean, my boyfriend," that statement alone made his eyes cloud over in anger," he thought I was cheating on him. He thought I was cheating with you. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I told him it was ridiculous, that you were one of my professors. He said that I slept my way to the top. I slapped him. He beat me. The end." Rory tried to stifle the crying but she couldn't.

They got to the hospital. Rory was in examination. Logan was worried sick. He held his head in his hands. He heard the sound of the doctor's heels coming in the waiting room.

"Professor Huntzberger." The doctor said.

"Yes?" Logan said standing up.

"Well, I just examined Miss Gilmore. She decided to file charges against Dean Forrestor. She has bruises a slight contusion, stitches in her shoulder and we just got done with her rape kit."

"Wait, wait, back up. A rape kit?"

"Yes."The doctor said.

"She didn't tell me she was raped!"

"She was very upset. She cryed hysterically through the whole thing."

"Oh my god." Logan whispered. The doctor approached him and took a seat motioning to the seat next to her.

"Professor Huntzberger can I speak to you on a personal level for a minute?"Logan sat down next to her.

"Yes, of course, Dr. Thesing."

"A lot of women act very differently after being raped. They feel violated. They feel helpless. She probably neglected to tell you because she would feel even weaker. I bet she didn't want you to take her to the hospital at first. Correct?" LOgan nodded. "Give her time. I didn't tell her I told you about the rape. With this Dean fella out and about tonight it would be safe for Rory to stay somewhere safer just in case. Are you handling that?"

"Yes, she will stay with me. I wont say anything about the rape until she tells me. Thanks for the advice doctor." Dr. Thesing smiled.

"No problem."

An: Well, the whole "Do you think you deserved to be treated that way" thing came from some life experience. My teacher told me that when I was being picked on some years back. So, thoughts? Review!

**Coming up in next chapters--**

**Rory's stay at the penthouse**

**She confesses about the rape to Logan.**

**Rory befriends Finn! Maybe even Colin.**

An2: Dean haters rejoice! Come on now again with me! The angsty stuff will be gone soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLease, please review! As you can see it causes frequent updates.


	4. Super Logan To The Rescue

An: Well, you all will be VERY happy to know that now i'm on winter break. Exams are DONE. Woohoo! Well, anyways, my boyfriends proposed to me...tonight! I got done making the phone calls. I'm so happy. The only issue now is,...I think I might be pregnant. :sighs: Now, I must drown myself in the world of fanfiction. My only escape. Wish me luck. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: I dont own a thing!**

Rory was discharged from the hospital about an hour after Logan's talk with the Doctor. One of the nurse's was nice enough to go out and buy Rory a pair pajamas. They were light blue with little ducks on them. Rory had befriended the nurses there. Rory and Logan loaded into the SUV. Logan didn't start the car quite yet though.

"Rory, you want me to take you home to your family?" Rory smiled at his sincererity. Logan knew he told the nurse that he would take care of her but he was worried about ripping her from her comfort zone immediately.

"Professor Hu--" Logan held up his hand.

"Ahem, Logan, that's a really generous offer but my mother lives in a very small town in which Dean lives too." Logan frowned. "You don't need to take care of me , just, if you walk me back to my dorm that would be great." Oh no, Rory felt guilty about taking up his time. No, she misunderstood.

"No, Ace, I think you misunderstood. I was planning on caring for you myself back at my penthouse. I just didn't want you to be completely taken out of your comfort zone." Rory smiled again. He was concerned about her.

"I'm nobody's responsibility. Really, I dont wanna put you out. Just drop me off at my dorm." Logan considered for a minute.

"Is your roomate home?"

"Well, no, she's staying with her boyfriend and his parents for the weekend. I'll be fine though."

"Rory Gilmore, you are stubborn. The doctor told me that until Dean was safely in custody that it wouldn't be safe to stay somewhere he could get to you. So, that settles it. You'll just stay with me for the weekend." Rory bit her lip. She was still unsure. He had done so much for her already.

"Are you sure it isn't too much trouble?"

"I'm positive. Now, I have roomates, I know that sounds like college but theyv'e been my best friends my entire life. They are completely harmless. You may even know them. Professor McCrae and Finn Morgan?"

"Yea, my friend Steph and I take Professor McRae's class and Finn bartends at the pub." Logan nodded and smiled. He finally started the car.

----------------------

They reached the penthouse and as Logan unlocked the door he glanced at Rory. His heart still broke. She was playing with the sleeves of the pajamas. She still looked so helpless and feeble. He opened the door to reveal Colin and Finn playing Xbox. Rory let out a giglle to the sight of one of her professors playing Xbox, really badly actually. She expected it out of Finn though. Well, she didn't really know him but still. Logan motioned for her to go in. She looked terribly self concious. Colin and Finn looked up. They seemed surprised when they saw her.

"Guys, it's late, what are you guys doing up?" Logan asked.

"Well, we could ask you the same thing. What's going on?" Logan glanced at Rory.

"Rory, I know you must be dying for a shower so why dont you go take one. It's the third door to the right." Rory nodded thankfully and left to go take her shower.

Finn and Colin sat back down still waiting for an explanation. Logan still wasn't sure how to explain.

"Okay, I found Rory a little ways outside the pub tonight. Her boyfriend beat and raped her." There he got it out. Finn and Colin looked outraged.

"That poor girl! You mean to tell me that that innocent girl with the bambi eyes was horribly beat and raped by her own boyfriend!" Finn exclaimed. Logan nodded. He felt anger rise up in his body again. Colin just sat there with a scowl on his face shaking his head.

"So, she's gonna be staying with us for the weekend. She's not really safe anywhere else right now." Colin and Finn nodded in understanding. Their discussion was interrupted by Rory standing in the hallway in her pajamas, hair a litle damp.

"Rory, is there something you needed?" Colin asked.

"Um, well, I dont really have a toothbrush with me." Rory said in a small voice.

"Yes of course, there's extras in the hall closet." Finn stood up.

"I'll get you one. I wouldn't want you to grab the wrong one because I collect toothbrushes. I have a spice Girls one and..."Finn trailed off with Rory down the hallway.

"She'll be fine here, Logan. We'll protect her." Colin reassured Logan.

"Yea, I know, Colin. It's just, after tonight, I wish I could always be there to protect her, ya know?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are you falling for her?"

**An: Gosh, i'm mean. I thought that was a good place to end the chapter but i'm still in the mood to write. I'm gonna work on the next chapter tonight and i'll probably have them both up tomorrow. Review! **


	5. Got The Urge To Protect

AN: Okay, so, i'm cooping myself up all day. I'm gonna be writing basically all day, so expect many updates for awhile. Why am I hiding from the world you ask? Well, not only am I happy that I have regular reviewers :), but I took the pregnancy test. I'll tell you how it turned out at the end of the chapter.

**Review responses:**

nessy : Yea, i'm happy that i'm able to give you guys updates on a steady basis. I love Finn too. He's a big goofball. I was worried about not being able to handle creating such and original story but I really like the way it's playing out too.

cosmopolitan: I love giving cliffhangers. It keeps people on their toes and more reviews. I can't even deal with them though. As soon as I write them I go straight to writing the next chapter.

finnlover: You are very welcome. Anything for a regular reviewer.

Danger1Zone1988: It's your favorite story EVER? Wow, i'm so glad. No pressure there. lol j/k. You are probably my favorite reviewer...EVER! True. No lie. I love your story Aussie girl! Thank you so much for wishing me luck with the pregnancy test. Your like the only one who commented on that. That means a lot. If YOU keep reviewing then i'll keep updating about everyday.

An2: On with the story!

Last time on Professor Huntzberger...

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I'm not sure."_

_"Are you falling for her?"_

--------------

"Yes, no, I dont know." Colin studied Logan for a second.

"Yes, those are your choices Logan. Now which one will it be?"

"It's complicated."

"No it's not."

"How would you know?" Logan inquired. Colin sighed.

"Well, you know that girl, Stephanie Vanderbuilt? I think she takes your class. Friends with Rory."

"Yea." Logan said slowly not really knowing where this was going. Colin sighed again.

"Well, I met her at Martha's Vineyard over the summer. We ran into eachother again on the first day of classes and hooked up. I am fully willing to admit that I may be falling for her." Logan sighed. He went to open his mouth but was interrupted by Finn walking in.

"Hey Logan?" Logan sighed for what seemed like the billionth time that night.

"Yes, Finn?"

"I went to tuck Rory in. I showed her to one of our guest rooms and I said goodnight and everything."

"Alright, is that all?" Colin asked. He still wanted to finish his conversation with Logan.

"Well, when I tucked her in she seemed a little scared to be alone. I feel really bad for her. Is there something we can do to find a way around this issue?" Logan stood up.

"Yea, i'll take care of it Finn." Logan stated before walking down the hall. Finn sat down.

"Dammit." Colin muttered. Finn looked over.

"What's wrong, mate?"

"Nothing i'm just trying to figure out what's going on between Logan and Rory." Finn rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Isn't it obvious? We have tons of evidence. This isn't the first time he has even talked about her. He talked about her for like twenty minutes the first day of classes. Plus, have you seen the care he's taken with her tonight? He is so _obviously_ smitten with the little shiela."

"Smitten?"

-----------------

Logan made his way down the hall to the first guest room. He pushed open the already cracked door. As soon as he did so, he saw Rory jump up in bed startled. Logan made his way over to the bed and sat down.

"It's okay, Ror. t's only me." He reached over and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Oh, you just startled me that's all."

"It's okay. It's understandable with what youv'e been through tonight." Rory nodded. Logan took her into his arms and hugged her. She smiled. There was something about him that made her feel so safe. "So, you dont wanna stay in here by yourself all night do you?"

"No, not really." Rory said in a small voice and blushed.

"Well I can fix that." He took her hand and led her out of the room. He led her down the hall and when the living room came into view she saw Colin and Finn stop their conversation and smile at her.

"Night, Ror." Colin said and smiled.

"Night, Love." Finn said and also smiled. Rory gave them a small smile and a little wave before Logan led her down the hall alittle ways more. He stopped at a pair of double doors. He opened them up and walked in. Rory stood in shock. The room was very spacious. It was light blue. It had white carpeting. The bed, the bed was amazingly big. All of the bedding was white and hte comforter looked to be about a foot thick. There was a small livingroom looking area with a flat screen tv. There were two blue chairs and a white couch by one of the very large windows.

"Is this your room?" Rory asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, dont worry though Ace. I'm sleeping on the couch, you take the bed."

"Oh no, the couch is fine for me."

"You sure?" Rory nodded. He made up the couch for her and climbed into his own bed. He noticed her sit up and look out the window about every two minutes. He chuckled. She looked over at him and saw him turn the covers down on the opposite side of the bed from him.

"Come'ere, Ace." Rory sheepishly scurried over to the bed and climbed under the covers. He took her into his arms. She was startled at first but then one thing came to mind. _He isn't Dean._ She smiled and leaned into his embrace. God, she didn't wanna go home now.

An: Another chapter completed. To keep my promise from the beginning of the chapter. I _am_ pregnant. That's why i'm hiding from the world because I have yet to tell my fiance'. I'm really freaked out. Anyway, please review and i'll keep you posted about my pregnancy. I'm especially hoping for a review from Danger1Zone1988. My number one reviewer!


	6. Report To Lorelai, Pronto!

An: Thank you to everyone who congradulated me. I'm still a little worried. I feel too young to have a baby. I spent a couple hours shopping for baby books today though. The what to expect throughout your pregnancy book scares me. lol

**Disclaimer: I dont own Gilmore Girls or Ciara's 1,2,step**

Ninaaa: I'm glad you like the story. I was really proud of chapter five. I couldn't not have Finn and Colin in it. I love them! Oh and thank you. I will keep you guys posted.

rockrose: Thank you!

cosmopolitan: Thank you. This pregnancy has just really bad timing.

blazergrl17: I always love big fans. Thank you!

nessy : I dont really think Rory is that ooc. It seems like she would be kinda shy when put into this kind of situation. I'm glad you like the story. Oh and yes, different areas of the world and let's just say i'm not an early riser. I am happy. I hope my fiance' will be too when I get my chicken butt up and tell him. Hm, maybe tomorrow.

brown-eyed-beauty87: I dont think it really is a problem. Just bad timing. Logan's a professor, if he was younger than 29 then i'd be worried.

meg: Thank you!

Laine7727: Thank you!

Danger1Zone1988: I'm happy about my pregnanacy so thank you. Another amazing chapter? I pleased my number one reviewer!

toomanyobsessions: I'm glad you like the story. Thank you.

frackandbonechick: Thank you.

finnlover: Yea, I thought so too. Thank you.

maggymoo21: I am happy about the pregnancy. Thank you! I'm feeling alright...now that morning has passed. Frequent updates don't seem to be ending.

Michaelover101: I love your stories! Here's another update...grumble, grumble.

blueyed18: I like how you were concerned but also managed to slip in your request for another chapter. lol

Muisje: Thank you. I think Rory needed some extra security. She's going through that knight in shining armor clingy stage. It is for the sake of the story...and hey! It's my story! lol Thanks for the review.

Nancy : Thank you so much! I already have your e-mail on hand.

AN: I am LOVING the fan response! You keep that up and i'll keep this up.

She was woken by a clunk and a bunch of shushing. Rory was a bit disoriented and confused about the room she was in. Then last night's events came flooding back to her and hit her like a bowling ball. She groaned and rolled over. Her arm hit a piece of paper. She sat up and read it.

_Ace,_

_Have some meetings this morning. I left Colin with my gold card for you to take. Go shopping. You better come home with more then two bags. Have fun!_

_Logan_

Rory smiled. She stretched and was about to get a couple more minutes of sleep when she heard some interesting things from the other room. She heard Ciara's 1,2, step playing in another room then she heard Colin yell oiut Finn's name and another clunk. She had to see this. She walked out of Logan's room to the livingroom where she could see into the kitchen. Colin was reading the paper at the kitchen table. Nothing odd there. Then she saw Finn. She walked into the kitchen. She burst out laughing. Finn was mixing a batter and doing, you guessed it, the 1,2,step.

_This beat is_

_Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,_

_(Jazze made it),_

_So retarded, top charted,_

_Ever since the day I started,_

_Strut my stuff,_

_And yes I flaunt it,_

_Goodies make the boys jump on it_

_(Jump on it),_

_No I can't control myself,_

_Now let me do my 1,2 step_

Rory was doubled over in laughter. Finn looked up at her. He smiled. He put down the batter bowl and took her hands and twirled her around the kitchen. They were all laughing. The song ended shortly and they were trying to catch their breath.

"So, what did you need love?"

"Well, first I needed the elixir of life A.K.A coffee." Finn smiled and handed Rory a mug.

"The next thing?"

"Well, Logan left me this note telling me to take his gold card and go shopping since i'll be her the rest of the weekend. It's not that long but he wants me to bring back more than two bags." Finn smiled over at Colin giving him a knowing look. Colin just smirked and raised the paper back up.

"So, what's the problem there, love?"

"Well, I have no clothes or shoes to go shopping in. My other ones are all, um, bloody and everything." Rory said motioning with her arms.

"Yes,silly Logan. He said he forgot to put that in the note. He said just go to the room at the end of the hallway. It's his sister, Honor's room when she stays here. You can borrow some of her clothes." Rory nodded and dissappeared into the hallway.

"You think she's gonna be okay, Colin?" Finn asked a little concerned. Colin put down his newspaper to look at Finn.

"Yea, I called up Steph around ten minutes ago to go shopping with Ror. I even gave her my credit card. She just needs a friend right now."

"Did you tell her what happened?" Finn asked.

"Yea, I did. Steph was really upset and felt horrible for letting Rory go. I had to calm her down but I think she'll comfort Rory."

_knock knock_

Colin got up and walked towards the door.

"I'll get it." He opened the door to reveal Steph. She was wearing a simple pink cami and some faded American Eagle Jeans. She gave him a short kiss and walked in.

"Hey guys." She greeted. She knew Finn from the pub.

"Hey Steph." they said in unison.

"So, where's, Ror?" Steph said nervously. Steph really didn' know how she was gonna handle this. As soon as she said that Rory walked down the hallway in a pink B52s shirt and dark denim jeans. She was pulling her hair back.

"I think i'd like Honor." Rory said. Before she knew what was happening Steph ran up and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Ror." Steph looked at Rory watery eyed. That's all it took for Rory to break down in tears.

"Please, Steph." Rory said.

"Okay, i'm sorry. I wont bring anything up again about it. Have you called your mom yet?" Rory looked towards the ground. "Why not?" Steph asked.

"My mom is pregnant and I didn't want anything to upset her." Steph considered this answer for a minute.

"That's bull and you know it." Colin and Finn watched this with surprise as Rory's face changed.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"You and your mom, Ror. You and your mom have a special relationship. That's very true, but you guys have never seen eye to eye about your love life. The fact that you screwed up hurts you in so many different ways. The thing you dont wanna deal with though, is admitting to your mom that you were wrong." Rory's face was angry but it softened because she knew Steph was right. Damn Steph for knowing her so well. Rory walked over to her purse and took out the charger and looked over at Colin and Finn who pointed to and outlet next to the couch. She went over and plugged it in. It turned on and said she had Twelve new messages.

The first message was from her mom:

_Rory, oh my gosh. Dont go out with Dean tonight. He's drunk and i'm not sure what he'll do, kid. Call me back asap. I love you sweets. Stay safe._

_Too late for that, Rory thought._

Next message was from Lane asking her if they could meet up next week to plan her and Zach's wedding.

Next message was from Paris:

_Gilmore, where the hell are you! You better call me back so help me god or you'll find your clothes strewn across the courtyard. _

_That was a moment with Paris Ladies and Gentlemen._

The next three were from Paris too: She deleted them.

The rest were from Lorelai. She was a scared mess.

Rory deleted all the messages and called Lorelai. It picked up on first ring.

_"Hello?" Lorelai answered urgently._

"Mom, it's me." She heard Lorelai sigh in relief.

_"Kid, are you okay? Why didn't you call me back?"_

"Mom, I need you to be calm."

_"I dont like where this is going."_

"Last night, your right, Dean was very drunk. I was talking to one of my professors and Dean saw. He slapped me and drug me out of the pub, ahem, by my hair." Lorelai gasped.

_"Is that all he did? Please tell me it is." Lorelai said in an unsteady voice._

" No, mom," Rory said her voice cracking too," He beat me and he raped me." Rory said breaking fully down into tears. She slid down the side of the couch. Steph went to go comfort her but was stopped by Finn who just held his hand up to let her finish talking to her mom. So, the rest just observed.

_"Oh my god!" LOrelai was hysterical. "Are you okay now? Where are you?"_

"I'm in good care now, mom. Professor Huntzberger found me. I trusted him and he took me to the hospital. The doctor said it wasn't safe for me to stay where Dean could find me until he was in custody so i'm staying with Professor Huntzberger and his roomates. Theyv'e been good to me." Rory turned to face the boys and smiled through her tears.

_"I'm glad your safe. Come see me as soon as possible."_

"That wont be soon because Dean lives in Stars hollow. Maybe you could stay with me, depending on where I end up."

_"Alright, call me back later. Luke just got home."_

"Okay, mom. Just, dont tell Luke. Please, iv'e been humiliated enough."

_"Alright, sweets. I love you. Bye." _They both hung up. Rory wiped her tears and turned to face the audience.

"So, Steph, what are you doing here anyway?" ROry asked.

"Me? Iv'e known these goofballs for awhile. Plus, I came to go shopping with you." Rory laughed but soon her laughing turned to crying within a second. She fell onto the floor again. Finn rushed over. He hugged her close.

"It's okay, love. You just go shopping and have fun. When you get back, Logan will be here." Rory smiled at that thought and calmed herself. Her and Steph left to go shopping. When the door shut. Colin spoke up.

"So, how do you suppose Logan will tell her that Dean made bail?" Colin asked Finn.

"I don't know, mate. Logan went down to the station today so maybe he made some progress." Colin nodded.

"I sure as hell hope so."

AN: Woo::wipes forehead: That was one damn good chapter...if I do say so myself. And I do. Review! Like I said, i'm loving the fan response!


	7. Shop Til' You DropTo The Floor

An: I got a review last chapter that made me postpone putting up another chapter until today. I was a little offended by it. Here it is:

**Pleasant Reviewer: Please don't take this the wrong way. Your idea for this fanfiction is really very good, but you write extremely...young. It sounds like a young teenager's writing, not someone who is old enough to be engaged and pregnant...**

Oh yea i'm not offended. :rolls eyes: She just told a woman who is expecting a CHILD that she wrote in an immature fashion. I swear if I get ONE more review like that i'm going on HIATUS. I wont stop writing completely but a definate hiatus. I love my readers and I dont wanna have to do that. I'm just easily ticked lately. OH! By the way, I told my Fiance'! I was sooo nervous of what he would think. He just looked stunned for a moment before he went out SILENTLY just to bang on my nerves more and then he came back with 4 bouquets of baby's breath! I'm sure the guy at the flower shop was stunned. lol We are very happy. We're moving in together and i'm gonna take my last year off and go back. Now, telling the parents...eek! Okay reviews!

blazergrl17: I hope this is to your liking. Thanks for reviewing!

Lifeisconfusing:  Glad you agree!

brown-eyed-beauty87: More good chapters on the way! Oh and I just feel like I have more to experience before having a child. Lorelai is a GREAT example though.

cosmopolitan: Thank you! My chapters are always up asap.

Andy : Thank you and your'e welcome at the same time!

Danger1Zone1988: Ah, favorite reviewer! Love your reviews. I'm glad you thought that chapter was a DAMN good chapter too. I will write more over break just because I know that you are without boyfriend until after Christmas. One catch though: I will not be near a computer from later on today until sunday. There's a little gap there. I'm sorry. I'll post three to four chapters most likely on Monday or Tuesday.

roxygrl694:  Thank you!

PolkadotBanana: Thank you!

TiCkLeDpInK22: Awe, my story is in love with you too. Can I go to the wedding? Please oh please? Okay insane Rachel is done.

HPHGKCroar: Thank you and Dean got out on bail. Who would bail out that SOB, you ask? You'll have to wait and see.

maggymoo21: Another person thinks it was a DAMN good chapter? How did I get to be so lucky with these reviews?

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13: Thank you!

jessieelizabeth : Hope the wait wasn't too long.

Michaelover101: My other favorite reviewer! My very own Grrr Girl! I think every other should have one. Well, I claim you! I just love when people take qoutes from the chapter that they liked. Those are probably my favorite types of reviews. Well, thank you for believing in my writing and mothering abilities.

Rory and Steph walked around New Haven without a care in the world. Just shopping and idley sipping their coffee. Steph's thoughts occassionally drifted to Colin. Rory's thoughts straight to Logan. They gossiped and chatted about the men and what their chances would be. They were like little schoolgirls, definately not college women going after college professors. My, this would make Lorelai proud.

"So, Rory how _was_ the night with the boys?" Steph just casually asked. Rory smirked knowing Steph was trying to get information on Colin.

"Well, Colin snores." Steph's eyes buldged out as Rory burst out in a fit of giggles.

"I was just kidding. I can honestly say I know that _Logan_ doesn't snore." Rory told her with an evil gleam in her eye. Steph playfully smacked her shoulder.

"Get outta town, Gilmore!" Rory laughed and smacked Steph.

"Get outta debt, Vanderbuilt." The girls both burst out laughing. Steph thought it was nice to see Rory smiling and laughing again. She rarely did so even before Friday night. Dean had killed her laughter and joy. Steph decided she was gonna find out why.

---------------------

Logan stood outside the penthouse door. He wasn't sure if Rory was up or not even there. He really didnt wanna go in. He took five deep breaths and walked in. Finn and Colin were fighting over the remote.

"Geez, guys, you're grown men!" Logan yelled. Finn and Colin stopped immediately. Colin got up and walked over to Logan.

"He walks the streets a free man right now. Doesn't he?" Colin asked.

"Yea, Rory has to stay here for awhile longer. I cant tell her that without telling her why." Finn who was now in the foyer with them nodded.

"So, where is this basturd right now?" Finn asked.

"Well, it's not like we can do anything but he's shopping with his little sister, I believe. Somewhere on main street." Colin and Finn groaned.

"What?" Logan snapped.

"Well," Colin started as he nervously fiddled with his hands,"that's where Steph and Rory went shopping."

"Are you sure!" They both nodded.

"The little shielas mapped it out and everything." Logan grabbed his keys and left.

----------------------------

Rory and Steph entered a cute little boutique and Steph was about to ask more about Dean when the devil himself came into view.

"Oh my god!" Steph shrieked pulling Rory to her side.

"Steph you need to control yourself everytime you get around gucci." Steph pulled them down underneath a rack much to Rory's resistance.

""No, Dean just walked in with some younger girl." Rory paled.

"He must be shopping with his little sister. Oh my god, out of all the boutiques in New Haven." Rory probably would still be ranting on if Steph hadn't pulled her up.

"C'mon, let's move it!" Steph pulled her behind a check out desk.

"May I help you?" The lady said in a very hartford elite voice.

"There's a guy in here that raped my friend. So, we, are obviously hiding. Please tell us when he's gone." Steph filled in the sales clerk.

"Dear lord, would you like me to call the police?"

"That would be nice but he just made bail and---" Steph was cut off and smacked her head when she realized why.

"WHAT!" Rory bellowed. Steph tried shuching her but it did no good.

"Ror, i'm sorry when Logan called me during lunch--" Steph tried.

"What! I thought you said Colin called you."

"Close enough?"

"Oh my god." Rory whispered to herself while getting out from behind the counter. Before Steph could stop her she was suddenly grabbed by her arm. She shrieked in fear.

(An: I should stop here. I really should. For the sake of the reviews and all. Too bad i'm just too damn nice and all.)

Rory turned around and saw Logan. She was so relieved, she jumped into his arms. Steph just smiled widely behind the counter.

"Oh my god, Logan! I was so scared! He was in here like a minute ago. Please can we just go back to the penthouse?" Logan nodded and grabbed her hand. "Can Steph come back too?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." (An: I don't know why the hell I put that.)

"C'mon Steph!" Rory said motioning for her to follow.

-------------------

They got back to the penthouse and Rory had one thing on her mind and one thing on--- okay so maybe two things.

"So, when were you guys gonna tell me about Dean's bail?" The guys sat shell-shocked. "Steph told me." They all glared at Steph.

"What?" Steph asked with her mouth full of chinese.

"Well, what does this mean and where do we go from here?"

AN: I wasn't sure exactly how to end this chapter. So, here ya go. Oh and remember what I sais about anymore of those crappy reviews. This MIGHT be my last update until Christmas. If so, MERRY CHRISTMAS! to all my reviewers that keep my MUSE going. Thank you and God bless.

Rachel


	8. Feeling Perky?

An: Well, threatening Hiatus kinda scared some people. Some people got down right vicious. Not to worry though, this box of chocolates from my boyfriend. They help me to be more understanding. I decided you guys were right the good do out way the bad. I wont threaten Hiatus anymore. Some people got very snippy. Okay, reviews! Yay!

Sam : Write more? If you insist.

Lifeisconfusing: Thank you!

cosmopolitan: So very true. If some of my writing is immature then so be it. I have to grow old but I most certainly don't have to grow up.

RoLoLuver11: Thank you so much and i'm glad your computer is allowing you to review my story.

brown-eyed-beauty87: Thanks!

HPHGKCroar: Thank you!

xanth75: Thank you, You are very right.

meg :  I'm cutting it close but here ya go!

fallingforGGguys: Wow, a reccomendation? What's your friend's username?

carleymarie: Wow, I haven't gotten a review from you since...the first chapter I believe. Correct me if i'm wrong. Your review was a little hard to take but i'm a big girl. Thank you, I must have to accept a little constructive criticism. I'm just so scared about becoming a new mom and all some how things got blown out of hand. I started doubting my maturity altogether and what kind of mom i'll be and that's been bugging me. Thank you though.

toomanyobsessions: I'm glad you don't agree. Thanks!

elowe4: I never meant to kill anyone. lol I'm glad it isn't just me though.

lovinlogan: Thank you, I love long reviews. No, the hiatus scare is over.

blueyed18:  Nice using their words against them. lol No, i'm fine now. Got my chocolate in hand. lol.

Jessalyn-Laine: Oops, I did spell it wrong. Typo! I'm hurt to hear that you agree though.

Danger1Zone1988:  Favorite reviewer! You can help me through this. I'm glad you disagree. No, hiatus scare is gone. So sorry about that. Oh and no, lol I don't think I could take the guilt of that.

Michaelover101: My Gr girl! Love you! Well, since my Gr girl says I can't go on jiatus then I guess I cant. Thank you. Gosh, you and Danger1Zone1988 are my favorite reviewers. You show such a passion for the story. Thank you so much!

**On with the story!**

**Last time...**

_They got back to the penthouse and Rory had one thing on her mind and one thing on--- okay so maybe two things._

_"So, when were you guys gonna tell me about Dean's bail?" The guys sat shell-shocked. "Steph told me." They all glared at Steph._

_"What?" Steph asked with her mouth full of chinese._

_"Well, what does this mean and where do we go from here?"_

"Well," Logan started," First of all you will be staying here a bit longer. That is, if you don't mind?"

"No, not at all." Rory said with a smile.

"Actually, Colin and I were talking this morning about me possibly staying for maybe a day or two." Steph said.

"Yea, that would work." Logan agreed.

"Alright." Rory stated. "Okay, what else? We're a bit far from where my classes are. My car is at the dealership for another two weeks becuase some idiot rammed it in the parking lot. Who would take me to classes?"

"Well, love, just write your schedule up and put it on the fridge and we can work it out. Depending who works when and such." Rory nodded towards Finn.

"Okay, sleeping arrangements?" Rory asked.

"Well," Steph started with an evil glint in her eye,"Colin, Finn and I worked out that too." Steph said. Logan motioned for her to continue. "I sleep with Colin and Rory stays put in your room...with you." Rory looked baffled.

"Steph I think your forgetting that they have a full guest suite." Rory told her.

"I think your'e forgetting how observant Finn, Colin and I are. We know you guys have the hots for eachother." Steph replied in the same tone as Rory's. Logan and Rory turned beat red.

"Well, just stick it out tonight and if you dont like the arrangements then Rory can be bumped over to the guest room tomorrow night." Colin said. Lgan and Rory nodded slowly. The three troublemakers smirked at eachother. They were plotting for sure.

Steph yawned. "Well, i'm beat. Come on, Professor McCrae." She smirked towards Colin. He got up and followed her to his bedroom. Finn knew where this was going.

Finn sat on the couch between ROry and Logan, putting his arms around them. "We are gonn ahve so much fun tonight." Finn said cheery. Logan and Rory groaned. "Oh, you two are no fun. I'm off to bed then." Finn said getting up. Rory and Logan freaked.

"No, you can stay!" Logan yelled.

"Yes, please do! We love your company!" Rory shrieked. Finn smiled.

"Yes, well, i'm too cool for you cats. G'night!" Finn said shuffling off to his bedroom.

"And then there were two." Rory mumbled. Logan sighed.

"Well, i'm going to bed." Rory said getting up.Suddenly she heard a pop and a rip from underneath her thin silk camisole. "Nuh, uh." she said.

"What is it, Ace?" Logan asked.

"Finn didn't just hug me earlier." Rory replied.

"What else did he do?"

"He must of rigged my bra. It just broke." Rory said turning beat red. Logan smirked.

"Have any extras on you?" Rory groaned.

"No, not with me." She said walking into his bedroom. Then she got an idea. She was tired of being out of her comfort zone. She was gonna act on her feelings and she was gonna do it tonight. She slipped her bra out from under her camisole and threw it on the couch. She climbed on the bed and looked down at her chest. Oh yea, this was gonna work out good.

Logan was thinking over some things in the livingroom. He really did like her. He just didn't wanna push her into something so soon. He knew how to handle this. He would act on his feelings but in a gentle loving way. Wait, loving? Logan shook his head and walked into the bedroom. He opened the door to reveal Rory Gilmore kneeling on the bed. Wow, she looked...perky.

**An: Okay, it's short. I know. I'm just trying to create...what do you call it? Oh yea suspense! lol It'll work out. I promise. Don't worry Logan wont be a complete pig either. **


	9. CoCo Puffs and Establishment

An: Okay, everyone is like not updating their stories so that left me. I had a sudden inspiration. Well, sort of. Anyway, I decided not to do review responses this chapter. So, that means...longer chapter! Yippee, I know. Okay, sooo on with the story.

Logan was taken aback for a second but quickly recovered. He slowly approached the bed. Rory looked a little nervous. He went and kneeled on the bed across from Rory.

"Ace? Everything ok--" He was cut off by Rory crashing her lips on his. He nearly fell off the bed. They seperated when the need for air became obvious.

"Rory?" Logan asked breathily.

"Logan just please, let me do this before I lose my nerve." Rory pleaded. She captured his lips for a second time. She pulled away and he looked into her eyes. They were shimmering with wanting and a little bit of lust.

"Rory." He tried again.

"Logan, I know you want this just as much as I do. You were just scared of pushing me into something. Trust me, i'm okay." Rory stared at him for confirmation but his face remained the same. "Okay, maybe I was wrong." Rory said getting off the bed, she was quickly pulled back down though. He pulled her flat on the bed and he hovered over her, his face millimeters from hers. She gave a small smile. That's all he needed, he kissed her feverishly. This time Logan pulled away.

"We probably need to talk about this." He told her.

"In the morning." She mumbled pulling him back on her.

-------------------------------------------------------

Rory woke up on cloud nine. She was so happy even though things were left unsettled. She had the most _incredible_ night of love last night. She was surprised that she was even awake at 9 in the morning. It probably had something to do with the fact that she could hear Finn cooking again and after a hours and hours of sex she was a bit restless. He head was resting on Logan's chest and she knew he woke up shortly after her because she could feel him playing with her hair. She turned to look at him and was greeted with a smirk. She smiled back.

"We should probably have that talk now." He told her.

Rory groaned. "Why now?"

"We need to have answers to our friend's questions."

Rory furrowed her eyebrows. "How do you know they will even question us?"

"Well, simply because of my uncontrollable smirk and your glow. They are so gonna know that we did something, maybe not that we did it all night but definately something." he said, smirk still in place but getting wider. She smacked him playfully.

"I guess you're right. Plus, tomorrow is Monday and I have classes, which means I have your class. That's gonna be awkward."

"Well, we should talk then."

Rory nodded. " Let's talk." They both stayed silent.

"Okay, let's start, what are we exactly?" Rory asked.

Logan smiled. "I want an 'us'. I don't care if that student/professor relationship is gone. I want to be with you."

Rory was surprised by this answer. She was surprised because that's exactly what she was gonna say. "I do too."

"It'll have to be secret but we can make it work." Logan stated.

Rory snuggled up to him. "Clandestine meetings sound hot."

Logan pulled her closer. "That they do, Ace. That they do."

--------------------------------------------------------

"So, you think they did anything?" Steph asked over her bowl of CoCo puffs.

"Oh yeah, Rory is louder than you." Colin said earning a thrown CoCo puff at his face.

Finn chuckled and clapped his hands. "Yay! One big happy family!" Finn cheered.

"This is pretty cool." Steph commented.

Finn had an evil glint in his eye. "Wanna go check on them?" Finn asked.

"Leave the lovebirds alone." Colin said. "They are probably establishing what they are right now."

"Yeah, probably something we should do, too." Steph remarked. Colin snorted.

"Later." Steph rolled her eyes.

"Wait, where did Finn go?" Steph said getting up. Suddenyl they heard Rory scream.

"Oh god." Colin said running down the hallway with Steph in tow.

They all peeked in and saw Rory laying on top of Logan. She was trying to hide under the covers. Logan was laughing. He was done shortly though.

"Okay, that's enough. Leave me and my poor girlfriend alone."

"_Girlfriend?_" They all asked.

Rory took this time to rise from underneath the covers. "Girlfriend." She confirmed smiling and kissed Logan softly.

An: Ugh, I know I said longer and this probably isn't longer but I thought this was a good way to end this chapter. Frequent updates should be slowing down. Sorry, fun while they lasted though, right? They wont be like once a month though. Once or twice week though. Um, baby situation is okay. Not really in the mood to talk about it though because once my parents found out it has been _baby this baby that_. Gah! Hope you liked the chapter because I did! lol


	10. Coffee Cures Monday Morning Stress

An: Nothing much to say. Review responses!

blazergrl17: I know, I know. Sorry.

green-eyed-girl : Yes, I considered it when you brought it up last chapter. Sheesh, don't go harrass me or anything. The suggestion is in consideraton.

xanth75: Thanks so much!

Michaelover101: Thanks for 'gring' it up for me. Oh and I would LOVE for you to link me and trust me: you are definately my friend. I will listen to my Gr girl...always. lol I have a favor to ask too. Do you think you could give me some story ideas, well, if you wanna know the inside scoop before it's posted. lol I just think if I were to have any help that it would be best to get it from you, my 'Gr' Girl. Let me know! Thanks!

brown-eyed-beauty87: Rory drop out of Logan's class? Where's the fun in that? ;)

Danger1Zone1988: Thank you! I do my best.

cosmopolitan: If you insist...

finnlover: Thanks, I do too.

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13: Awe, ye of little faith.

spinaround: Thank you.

gottalovethegilmores: Well, let's just say they aint no James bond. We'll have to wait and see what happens. ;)

PolkadotBanana : Answer: She's over eighteen. Other then the laws of morality and etiquette. No.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

An: Okay, iv'e been dying to take these lovebirds out in public. Here we go. It's Monday!

It was Monday. Everything felt different, but in a way it was all the same. Well, besides the fact that she wakes up to Finn and Colin bickering and nobody to break them up since Steph left late last night. Oh and there's that part when she wakes up in the arms of the ever-adoring Logan. God, she really cared about him. She wouldn't call it love just yet. No, intense fondness. The alarm went off and she felt Logan shift from under her. He reached over and hit snooze and rooled over into his previous postion while stroking her back.

"Logan." Rory mumbled into his chest.

"Hmm." He mumbled back into her hair.

"Why'd you hit snooze?"

He thought for a second before sitting up and pushing her up with him. She groaned but knew she had to get up. Why did her first class have to be eight thirty? Logan, that lucky dog didn't have to teach until noon. Rory hugged him, gave him a peck on the cheek and stumbled into the bathroom. He flopped back down onto the bed. The next thing he felt was something being tossed at his head. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He smiled at the view at the foot of the bed. Rory stood with dripping wet hair in a towel. He smirked at her but quickly frowned when he saw her frown.

"What's wrong, Ace? Why'd pelt me with a pillow?"

"Hm, I don't know. Why didn't you tell me the washer was being used. I took at very cold shower. I blame you." She said pointedly.

"Why do you think I did something?" Logan said innocently. She huffed and sat on the bed. Then she handed him a note. It read:

A cold shower might wipe that 'I got some' smirk off your face.  
No need for suspicions.

Logan started laughing and pulled her down beside him under the covers to keep her warm. She tried to wriggle free but he wasn't budging.

"It's okay. You'll catch on someday." Logan whispered into her ear.

"What?"

"That, my dear Ace, is Finn's handwriting."

"It is? Well, then!" She said standing up. Logan laughed and settled back into the covers inhaling Rory's perfume that was left on the pillows. The next thing he heard just made his day.

"Eekkk!" Finn shrieked. The pounding of steps could be heard through out the penthouse. Good thing Colin had left already.

"Finn, you annoying little australian! Get back here!" Logan heard Rory yell back.

"Little, you say!" Logan groaned that was his que. He ran out of the bedroom in time to cover Rory's eyes. Rory screamed.

"I was fighting with Finn! What did you do that for?" Rory yelled, pushing Logan off of her.

"Did you honestly wanna see 'little Finn'?" Logan asked her earnestly.

"Well, no. What does that have to do with ohhhh." Rory said in realization. Logan nodded. Finn laughed in the 'you can't get me because your boyfriend is holding you back' way. With that Logan let go which sent Finn heading for the hills once again. He raced to the counter and pushed a cup of coffee in her face. Rory quickly calmed and took the cup to Logan's bedroom.

"That is bloody amzing, mate." Finn told Logan who was following Rory. He walked into the bedroom and turned back.

"That she is, Finn. That she is." Logan remarked before closing the door behind him.

Rory was now fully dressed in some of the clothes she bought with Steph. She was wearing a lilac blouse with a similar colored sweater over it, a pair of tennis shoes and to top the cake she wearing the jeans that Logan had dubbed his favorites. She was done with her make up and was pulling her hair into a half pony-tail. Logan was lounging on the bed watching her since the door was open.

"I don't see what pleasure you get out of watching me get fixed up." Rory stated.

Logan got up and started towards her. "I just imagine getting you messed up later tonight." He whispered into her ear making her get chills up her spine.

"Huntzberger, what will you do without me? I mean, sooner or later I'm gonna have to go back to my dorm." Logan groaned, Rory knew he didn't like to talk about it. "Awe," she said hugging him,"you know I hate to be the voice of reason."

"You love it." He said.

"True, not in this case, though." Rory glanced at the bedside clock. "Uh, oh. Gotta go." She said pecking him on the cheek. She started to leave but Logan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"That's all I get? Since when are we fifty?" Logan asked her.

"You know if I give you an inch, you'll take a foot." Logan looked at her quizzically. "If I kiss you, I'll never get to class. We'll inevitably end up in the bed." He didn't listen though he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"See? I can control myself….for awhile." She smiled and exited the bedroom.

"See ya in class!" She called out.

"Come on, Finn. I'm gonna be late for class." She said pulling him out the door.

"Alright, love."

An: Well, I liked it! Monday will continue. Here are some spoilers for the next couple of chapters.

Rory and Logan have trouble keeping their hands off of eachother in public.

Rory talks to her mom.

Dean gets arrested again.

Rory takes a trip to the hollow, feeling it's safer without Dean. Not feeling totally secure though because she takes Logan and Finn.

A doubledate with Colin and Steph turns disasterous.

Review and I'm now feeling open to suggestions. Review and ideas would be nice. Thanks!

Rachel P.S. Sorry if this sucks. I had to use a different program because Fanfic wouldn't accept the document any other way. I was freaking out! 


	11. SelfControl Is So Last Month

An: Hello, i'm loving the fan response. I hope that everyone had a fun New Year's Eve. This New year is gonna bring great things...I just know it. Review responses!

**Samantha:** I'll try to make Dean do something devious again. Oh, trust me...I have plans.

**Danger1Zone1988:** Thank you. Most answers will be answered in this chapter.

**brown-eyed-beauty87:** Better than the original? I'd have to give that a negative! Willy Wonka reigns over Charlie ANY day!

**mal:** The scandal continues...

**sicklittlesuicide:** You bet!

**jinglebellz295: **Not in my story! The baby is fine...I should know the gender in a couple of months. Thanks for asking!

**cosmopolitan:** Three 'hurry's must be important. Thanks!

**Someone who NEEDS an update:** The name says it all. Don't think i'll cop out on updates now...of all times.

**Michaelover101:** Hey Kassandra! Grp? Should I bother asking? I'll e-mail you soon. I'm glad you liked the chappy. I hope to talk to you soon!

**Lindsay :** Wow, reviewed twice. I'm feeling the love. Thank you.

**BTVScancer:** It's definately going places!

**Princess :** Hm, interesting suggestion. I'm 'mulling' over it.

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13:** I hope the wait wasn't too unbearable.

**spinaround:** Masterpiece? Really? Has anyone ever told you that flattery will get you EVERYWHERE?

**oywththpdlsalrdy:** Thank you. I love your name too. It took me awhile to get it though. lol/

**WolfWriter501 :** Thank you!

**roxygrl694:** I will. Thank you!

**jessieelizabeth:** Yup, Finn and his antics. I'm worried that you think they sound like an old married couple. Please explain what you mean by that before I freak out on my poor fiance' who moved in last night. lol

**CoCaCoLa29:** Thank you! I appreciate the suggestion. I'm seriously thinking about it.

An: Now we shall do something interesting. Craving of the chapter. lol This chapter's craving: Fluffer/nutter sandwiches. For those who dont know what that is should hang out with Lorelai a bit more. She seems like a fluffer/nutter kind of gal. Okay, on with the story.

**Dislaimer** I own nothing!

Logan finally stumble out of bed at 10:30. He had to get ready for class at noon. Logan was not looking forward to class. No, not at all. He rubbed his head sleepily, sat down at the kitchen table and started pounding his head against the table repeatedly. Finn heard the ruckus and grabbed Logan's hair to stop him.

"What's wrong mate?" Finn asked, still gripping Logan's hair.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Logan replied.

Finn laughed heartily. "Mate, I know you got laid last night. There has to be something wrong if you aren't whistling dixie." Finn stated, he dropped Logan's hair causing Logan's head to smack the kitchen table. He groaned and rubbed his head.

"I won't be able to teach class today." Logan told him truthfully.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Logan stood up making wild gesture with his arms and hands. "Rory is in the first class! You saw her this morning! You saw how she looked! You saw _the_ jeans! I wont be able to concentrate. Even after the first class is over, I have more after that. I wont be able to get my mind off of her. All day, Finn. I need help. I need to learn how to control myself." Logan ranted.

Finn laughed. "You're seriously asking my help on controlling of the libido? That's funny. Hm, I don't know though. Colin doesn't even have it this bad. You are right about _those_ jeans though." Finn said dreamily. Logan smacked Finn out of his daze.

"Finn, you have to help me!" Logan whined.

"Okay, mate, no need to whine. You're a grown man for goodness sakes. I know,I know, think of Granmama Morgan." Finn said smirking.

Logan laughed. " You want me to think of your grandmother, Finn?"

Finn nodded. "Yes, but I know my Granmama is very hot. So, what i'm saying is keep your thoughts clean."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'll try my hardest."

Finn smiled. "Good, now go shower and get ready! You have class in an hour!" Finn said shoving Logan to his bedroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory went through all of her classes smoothly. Rory even slipped in a quick phone call to her mom too. She didn't know how to feel either. Lorelai had simply told her to imagine Taylor, then see if she's horny. Rory got disgusted but had doubts that it would work. Logan was constantly in the back of her mind, though. Now it was Noon. Rory was just as freaked as Logan. She didn't always have a handle on her emotions. Now she stood outside of Logan, erm, professor Huntzberger's classroom. With coffee in hand, she ventured in. They met eachother's gaze immediately but quickly looked away. She made the mistake of smiling at him and he made the mistake of letting an innocent smirk escape.

Rory made her way to a seat. Which row, which row. She had to make sure she didn't seem too eager but not too distant. Eighth row. Eighth row seemed safe. _Oh god, he looks so great in that blue sweater, Rory thought. No! Taylor, Taylor! Uh, oh! Not working, Not working! Abort mission, run out of class! Can't grades, ah! _ Rory was panicked and started getting fidgety in her seat.

Logan was feeling a bit apprehensive too. _Those jeans, those jeans. Dammit! Granmama Morgan, Granmama Morgan. Not working, not working! Abort, run out of classroom! Can't, get fired! Dammit!_ Logan was just as panicked but masked it well, unlike Rory.

Class begun. Things started to go smoothly again. Rory tried not to ask questions, she knew Logan couldn't afford to lose focus. Logan was doing good. He kept his glance from Rory. Rory on the other hand, not doing so hot. She had to listen to Logan teach about his knowledge. Something about that, to Rory, was, well, hot. Suddenly the room got very small. Class ended, after seemed like forever. By that time, Rory and Logan, not doing so good. They both needed a slice of eachother. So, when class let out, Rory stayed behind. Logan locked the door and closed the blinds.

Rory and Logan had yet to do anything but were both breathing heavily which was not helping the situation. "Okay," Logan started," you sit across from me, Ace, and i'll sit at my desk."

Rory did as she was told." Okay, what now? I cannot go the rest of the day." Rory explained.

Logan nodded in understanding. "Well, as long as the desk is between us, we'll be fine." Logan said.

Rory nodded. "Okay."

Logan folded his hands across the desk. "So, how have your previous classes been?" Logan said leaning in closer.

Rory leaned in, too." "Oh, well, they've been hard." Logan smirked.

He leaned in closer. "Good, classes should be hard. They prepare you for life."

Rory leaned in closer some more. " So, how did you enjoy sleeping in more?" Rory asked.

Logan smirked and stood up, still leaned in close. " Well, it was nice, but it was hard to get back to sleep. I kept thinking about you. Your perume linged on the whole bed." Logan said in almost a whisper.

Now, Rory was also standing, leaned in close, their faces inches apart. "Probably because you had me all over the bed last night." Rory said breathily. That did it for the both of them. Logan pulled her into an eager kiss. He pulled her up on top of the desk, not caring what was knocked over. He laid her down on the desk and pulled back. He climbed on top of the desk and hovered over her. They were both trying to catch their breaths.

He caressed her cheek. "So, much for self-control." Logan said breathily.

Rory ran her hand up his chest and ont his shoulder. "I hear it's so last month anyway." She replied before pulling him back down for a kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Logan exited the classroom together. Logan straighten his hair, Rory staraightened her sweater. Whoa, that was a close one.

AN: Well, that was a very fun chapter to write. Not very public but they will let thier guards down. The doubledate will eiter be next chapter or the chapter after that. Thanks!

--Rachel--


	12. Rory Haters Beware

An: Well, an idea struck me when I went to write this chapter. I just had to carry out the event. So much stuff I want for this chapter. This story is going to be loooonnnnngggg. I know you guys wont mind though. lol Hey, knowing me there will probably be a sequal even if this story id 90 chapters long. lol

**Review Responses **

**frackandbonechick:** Awe, as long as you keep reviewing then you are most definately forgiven. Thanks Michelle and uh, cheers? lol

**inge-loves-lost:** Thank you! Yes, more Dean badness is to come. I hate him too.

**Winny Foster:** I'm glad you're no longer skeptical. Thank you, and you could be pregnant if you pulled a 'lorelai'. I don't encourage it though! lol Just so that's clear. I'm an aunt too: D

**finnlover:** Thank you!

**cosmopolitan:** Awe thank you so much! I will feed your addiction, just don't tell anyone I gave you your fix. lol

**brown-eyed-beauty87:** Yes, but after I got done watching it I had to get that Johnny out of my head so I watched Pirates of the Carribean. MM, yum. lol I type as my fiance' glances over my shoulder and frowns.

**jojo26pink:** Thanks JoJo!

**CoCaCoLa29:** Thanks! That is so awesome to hear!

**XxAngelxX911:** Thank you! I admire your work a great deal too! I love all of your fanfictions. I'll update often if you do. lol Immature I know. Hope to hear more from you Britt.

**roxygrl694:** I thought that was a nice touch too. If you guys are good reviewers then Granmama Morgan will make an appearance in this story, she will be just as feisty as Finn too.

**rockrose:** Yea, that was hot wasn't it! lol

**Princess :** Eh, you know good ole' Finn.

**Emzthecoolest1:** Thank you!

**maggymoo21:** LoL Right you are. I like you, your feisty...like Finn! lol Ah yes, those jeans. I think I have a pair. My Fiance' would probably agree, too. lol

**spinaround:** Ah, how true.

**jessieelizabeth:** Okay, thank you for clearing that up for me.

**Craving of the day: _Taco Bell_**...lol...my Fiance' went out twice...my mother once...my brother-in-law twice...Finaallly I got sick of it and might not ever eat it ever ever EVER again. lol

**Important things to know about this chapter:** Last chapter was Monday. This chapter starts off at Thursday of the next week. Rory has told her Mom about the relationship and her Mom was weird about it at first but they are working it out. Rory is _scheduled_ to go back to her dorm this coming Monday. Dean was arrested again. You'll see why. Rory practically RUNS the penthouse. She has all the boys wrapped around her pinky and she is LOVING it. The month is September.It's kind of the end of September. It's almost October which means Rory's Birthday! Anyway, that should cover it. Oh yeah, Steph and Colin have defined their relationship. Boyfriend/Girlfriend.Rory's grandparents know NOTHING! Once Rory goes back to her dorm there will be more Paris interaction. Okay, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my fetus...even that I chare with my fiance'. lol**

Rory and Colin walked into the penthouse. It was Thursday and Rory's week was finally not only ending but slowing down. Colin just had to make things difficult. They were arguing.

Rory threw her bookbag by the door. "Why not?" she called to Colin who had walked into the livingroom and poured himself a glass of scotch.

He sat down and sighed. "Why not? It's because I KNOW you have ulterior motives to wanting me out of the house."

Rory rolled her eyes and flung herself dramatically on the couch across from Colin. "Wow, nothing gets past you. I'm just saying you and Steph should go away for the weekend. Only you would get mad at the simple suggestion."

Colin set his glass down and leaned forward." Gilmore, just tell me what your'e planning this weekend."

Rory sighed and sat up. " Fine, since tomorrow Logan has a society function I made other plans." Rory said being very vague.

Colin narrowed his eyes at Rory. "What, are you going to throw some _college_ party at our _very_ expensive penthouse? Let me ask you something else, _Rory_. Are you just using Logan to get to his money?" Colin said sneedly.

Rory's eyes clouded over in a mixture of things. Anger, confusion, and hurt. Nobody had even heard that Finn entered. "No, and how dare you accuse me of such things. You wanna know what I planned this weekend? Well, my MOTHER just got the boxed deluxe edition of Showgirls, complete with shot glasses and a drinking game. My mom, Finn and I were gonna make a night of it. You hate when we do that. That's why I didn't ask you. Finn is going to visit his brother in Maine Saturday. That means that when Logan gets back from the society party he and I can be together before I leave. Yes, that's right, Colin. I leave next Monday. I'll be out of your hair since apparently you don't like my prescence," Rory looked at her feet teary-eyed," or me." she finished her rant and shuffled into Logan's room.

Finn just stood in shock. "Mate, i'll be back." Finn said before exiting the front door.

Colin sat there. Dumbfounded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory had on her Hello Kitty Pjs. The tank top/pj pants combo. She was cying into, of course, Logan's pillow. It gave her comfort. Logan was on his way home. She glanced at the clock _5:32. _Yep. Rory didn't know what she did wrong. She started crying everytime she thought about it she started crying. Suddenly Finn entered the bedroom. He was soaking wet. Was it raining outside? He had, in his hands, indian food! Rory smiled through her tears. Finn set the food down on the huge bed.

He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Here, love, your favorite." Finn said getting up from the bed.

Rory was so appreciative. Finn had already learned her favorite food. She felt like this was home, except for that one problem. Colin. Rory sniffled and laughed."Thank you so much, Finn. I assume you know what happened." Rory said.

Finn nodded apolegeticaley. (spellcheck) "Yes, I saw it. I would stay and help you cope but Logan will be here soon and he would be much better. I just brought the food. Don't be scared or anything. Colin went to Steph's. Apparently her roomate is out of town."

Rory couldn't help but smile. "I don't know what to say, Finn."

Finn smiled heading out the door. "Perfect, don't say anything at all. Love ya, Dollface!" Finn tossed as he exited.

Rory dug into the food. She was hungry, especially since she was upset. Finn sure did got alot of food. Rory finally ate so much that she went into a food over dose coma AKA a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was driving away from his parents house. What a long night. He went to dinner there about every four months or so. This dinner seemed especially long because they brought up Logan's personal life. They tried to set him up. He quickly refused though and his thoughts went to Rory. After they dropped the subject Logan's thoughts were still on Rory and how long until dinner was over so that he could see her.

Logan finally got into the penthouse. He just wanted to see Rory. He walked down the hallway but paused at Colin's bedroom door. He had an interesting sign on his door.

_RORY HATER!_

_Accusing her of using Logan for his money. Saying that she was trying to get rid of you to throw a college party here. Saying anything to upset Rory is bad. You are bad! Bad Colin._

_Disgruntled and sadly yours,_

_Finn_

What the hell went on here? Logan was gonna get down to the bottom of this. He opened Finn's door. Dammit, Finn was probably out drinking. Ah, Rory. He felt so dense sometimes. He entered the bedroom and the smell caught him off guard.

He was about to say something about how she wasn't supposed to bring Indian food in the house let alone on the bed but she was asleep. She was sprawled out on the bed surrounded by food. She had been crying. That much he knew. He collected the food and put it in the kitchen. He tiptoed back into the bedroom. He caressed her cheek. She groaned and opened her eyes.

She rubbed her eyes." Logan?"

He gave her a kiss on the forehead." Yeah, Ace."

She pulled him down to lay beside her. "I don't know what I did." she whispered.

He pulled her closer. " Nothing, youv'e done nothing wrong. We can talk about this tomorrow. " He whispered gently. Rory nodded and slipped into slumber.

**An: I'm sorry guys. I just get so tired quickly lately. I'm working on it. One step at a time. Goonight.**

**Love always,**

**Rachel**


	13. The Celibacy Contest Begins

An: Hey, um, no review responses this chapter. I just wanna give a special shout out to **Michaelover101. **

**Kassandra, youv'e been keeping me motivated. It's been hard. Let me tell ya! lol Can't wait until you get back to your home so we can talk more frequently. Thank you for keeping me motivated. My 'Gr' Girl. lol A regular GG or 'G'G. Whatever. lol**

**Craving of the day: Honestly, it's still taco bell. Yum! It went away for like a day but My good pal Taco bell has found its way back to my heart.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...too bad, I know. I own my 'Gr' Girl. lol j/k That's slavery.**

**An2: **Well, the double date will be postponed. Well, for obvious reasons it is. It'll work out. I promise.

Rory awoke to the smell of bacon. (An: Gosh, that sounds good doesn't it?) She groaned and rolled over. It was early that's for sure. She rolled over to run into nothing. Ah, she remembered now. She had made a mental note in her mind to wake up early. Logan was leaving early. She sighed. Another meeting with his parents. He was so secretive about this. She was no better though. As far as she knew Logan STILL didn't know that Dean raped her. God, why the hell did she keep that? She was gonna tell him tomorrow. She was good at hiding things though. She had even had sex with Logan and he still didn't know. She had just told him to be real gentle. Her reason: She was barely not a virgin. Not far from the truth actually. He was very gentle too. That's how she knew this situation and relationship wasn't a mistake. She just felt it. Logan was still here. She knew the difference between Logan and Finn's cooking. Logan was most definately cooking. She rolled over to his side of the bed to inhale his cologne. Ugh, the last night's events came back to her. She could smell the indian food on the bed still. Rory laughed inwardly at Logan's reaction. She didn't even really remember him coming in last night. She knew he did though. Today, today was...let's see...oh yes, Friday. Finn worked until five today. After that he would devote himself fully to a night of Showgirl madness. Finn's striptease and alcohol. (Sparkling cider for Lorelai. That prego!) Well, the day would probably go faster if she just rolled over and went back to sleep but she really wanted to see Logan before he left and confirm their plans for the rest of the weekend.

Rory yawned and dragged herself out of bed, slipping on her playboy bunny slippers in the process. She slowly opened the door and peeked around. No sign of Colin. She reluctantly walked out. She walked into the kitchen to find him making eggs, bacon AND pancakes. The man learned fast. He glanced at her and smiled.

She returned the smile and walked over to him and gave him what was meant to be an innocent kiss. It quickly heated up though. He pulled away and she pouted. "Sorry Ace, if we continue this then breakfast will be burned and I don't have time to remake it. Unless you wanna go Donna Reed on me?" after getting a glare from Rory,"Okay, guess not. It'll be done in a minute." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and went and poured herself some coffee. She inhaled it and sat at the kitchen table.

She was watching Logan hussle and bussle around the kitchen. "Hey, Logan?" she asked.

Logan glanced over his shouler. " Hmm?"

"Have you ever considered wearing an apron?" Rory asked sweetly.

Logan was confused. He looked down at the apron he was wearing. "Well, I a---" He was cut off by Rory.

Rory put her hand up. "No, no, no. Just the apron." She said looking him up and down.

Logan laughed. "Really Ace, you've gone one night without having sex. You are quite the sex fiend." Rory pouted.

"Nuh uh! It isn't like you didn't want it too! Making me breakfast? That is sooo code for I wanna cook—in the bedroom." Rory said proudly.

Logan smirked. "Ace, your logic never ceases to amaze me." To that Rory smiled confidently. That was shattered quickly though. "I have an idea, let's see who the real sex fiend is." Logan said while serving the food.

Rory glanced at him skeptically. "What do you mean?"

Logan sat down as Rory dig into her eggs. "I mean exactly what I said. We will hold off the sex. Whoever gives in first loses and the punishment will be decided by Finn." Logan said.

Rory was up for the challenge. There was nothing more she wanted than to beat Logan at this. She was still a tad skeptical. "Wait, there are some loopholes. There's always self pleasure." Rory pointed out matter-of-factly.

"None of that either." Logan answered.

"Well, what about other people? They aren't apart of this contest." Logan frowned.

" Ror, I would NEVER EVER cheat on you. I hope you wouldn't either." Logan said.

Rory shook her head viciously. "I wouldn't. I was just checking. So, anything else goes?"

Logan nodded. "Anything else goes."

Rory quickly cleared her plate, gave Logan a VERY quick kiss goodbye and skipped off to the bedroom.

Logan grinned and shook his head. He grabbed his keys and left. "That girl will DEFINITELY be the death of me." He whispered to himself.

Back at the penthouse Rory flopped on the bed. "Well, you wont be seeing any action for awhile." She whispered to the bed. She flipped open her cell and dialed her mother's cell.

"_You've reached the orca whale foundation.I'm Lorelai, the biggest."_

"Mom, you have GOT to come up with better pregnancy greetings."

"I know hun. I used all the good ones on your grandma.She wouldn't appreciate them as much as you would."

"Most likely not."

"_So, to what do I owe this call?" _

"Just verifying tonight's plans. You will love Finn!"

"Yup, I'm coming. Coming in about an hour actually. I know I will love Finn. He has an accent, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then I will love Finn. Listen, hun, I think Michel is trying to burn Sookie down. I'll see ya in a bit, kay?"

"Kay." They both hung up the phones. (Just like evryone else on T.V., without saying goodbye.)

Rory looked over at Logan's side of the bed. She sighed. This celibacy thing was gonna be harder then she thought. She was already thinking up ways to make Logan break though. Little did she know that that's exactly what Logan was doing.

An: I'm so excited about this. Lol Okay, let me know two things….if you could. One: Who should lose the celbacy contest and give in first. Aaand two: What kinds of things they'll do to make the other one break first. Lol I have some ideas about the second one. Please vote on the first one. Logan or Rory. I'll keep a tally. Thanks!


	14. Step One Completed

An: Okay, the voting is looking good. So far, Logan is in the lead to break first. I don't know though. The voting could turn around. We still have some chapters until the contest is over. We will see! Alrighty...

**Craving of the day: Buttercream icing. Oh. my gosh.**

**Disclaimer: I won nothing.**

Rory was thinking of ways she could win the contest. She was gonna need her Mom and Finn's help. Rory was so relieved to hear that Colin decided to spend the weekend at Steph's dorm. She really didn't want confrontation. Rory started setting up the place for Showgirls night. Finn was bringing home the food. Her mom would be there in 5 minutes. Rory sighed. She could get Logan to break. Logan's a guy. All they think about is sex.

_Knock knock._

Rory raced to the door. She opened the door to reveal a very round pregnant woman.

"Hey, Mom." Rory said hugging her mom. Rory stepped back to let her mom in.

Lorelai walked into the foyer. "Hey, Sweets. Ready for some—Holy moley! Are we in The Von Trapp house? Let me guess are you Maria?" Lorelai said observing the interior.

Rory laughed. " No, mom. This isn't a house. It's a penthouse and I'm FAR from studying to be a nun." Rory said laughing. Lorelai laughed too.

Lorelai sat down on the plush expensive couch putting down her purse. "Could you grab me some water?" Lorelai called to Rory who was heading to the kitchen.

"Sure!" Rory called back.

Lorelai glanced around and found a piece of paper on the coffee table. She started reading it.

-skimpy outfits

-lots of flirting

-

Lorelai laughed. "Hey, Ror? What's this?" Lorelai asked as Rory set down the drinks and sat down. Rory looked over and laughed uncomfortably.

"Oh, I have yet to tell you about the contest." Rory said picking up a pen.

Lorelai smiled. "What kind of contest?" Lorelai asked, very intrigued by the sounds of this.

Rory grinned slightly. "A celibacy contest." Rory said simply.

Lorelai's face dropped slightly. "What?" Rory asked worriedly.

"Um, Luke and I did the same thing." Rory was a little perplexed still.

"So?"

"Well, the contest ceased around the time he was concieved." Lorelai said pointing at her round tummy.

Rory frowned a little. "Oh, well, that wont happen with us. Anyway, I need your help. I'm _very_ determined to win." Rory said confidently.

Lorelai's smile returned. "Oh, well, I can help. Where's Finn?"

Rory glanced at the clock. "Well, he should be on his way to get food."

Lorelai grinned. "Do you have his cell number."

"Yes." Rory said slowly. "Why?"

"He needs to make a little stop at the music store." Rory rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. She dialed his number.

"_Hello?" an Australian voice rang through the reciever._ Lorelai grabbed the phone from Rory.

"Finn?"

"_Yes, who do I have the pleasure of talking to?"_

"Lorelai Gilmore-Danes." Lorelai said proudly.

"_Ah, Rory's mother. How may I help you?"_

"Coukd you pick up some cds? No questions asked?" Lorelai said.

"_Anything for you and Rory." _

"Great, here's the list…." Lorelai said calling off different C.D.s. Rory knew where this was going. Frank Sinatra, Barry Manilow, and Ashlee Simpson?

"_Got'em." Rory grabbed the phone back from her Mom._

"Thanks, Finn. Call when you're on your way home."

"_Alright, Love. See ya in a bit." They hung up._

"Ah, step one is done." Lorelai said.

Rory smiled. "We aren't going to be spending a lovely evening at home, will we?" Rory asked.

Lorelai laughed and shook her head. "Didn't think so." Rory replied.

"Now, we just have to wait for Finn to get home. Then the real fun begins. I may be pregnant but I can still move around for an adventure." Lorelai said.

"Mom, what kind of adventure?" Rory asked cautiously.

"Oh, you'll like this one trust me. You do want to win the celibacy contest, correct?" Rory nodded. "Okay then, we need all the materials and the plan for when Logan returns tomorrow."

Rory nodded. "Okay then, step one completed." Rory confirmed.

An: Alright, suggestions and voting are still open. Please review. I'm going to visit my sister this weekend so expect an update late Sunday. Thanks!

--Rachel--


	15. Plotting and Julia

An: Hey Guys! So so so sorry about my lack of updating. Dont even get me started on how many of my relatives wanted to 'pop' in to see me in my pregnant state. Freaks! My whole family! Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Craving of the day: These weird muffins. I have no clue what they are made of but I can't get enough of them. At least i'm off the Taco Bell. lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Review responses:**

**CoCaCoLa29:** You will see in due time. lol

**brown-eyed-beauty87:** Yes...yum.

**PolkadotBanana:** Yeah, sorry it was so short.

**cosmopolitan:** lol No comment.

**ladyro7:** That's a good idea. I do this that it will give them time to work on the other aspects of their relationship. Plus, they can finally keep their paws off of eachother.

**yourlastkiss:** Thank you. Oh, and way to stand by your man. lol Iv'e been waiting so long to use that one.

**frackandbonechick:** Well, votes are still open.

**fallingforGGguys :** I'm sorry. I'm far from a comptuer genius.

**eternalgorithm:** Thank you.

**aanc :** Thanks.

**rockrose:** I always have something up my sleeve.

**brown-eyedgirl1309:** Thank you.

**XxAngelxX911:** Thanks, Britt.

**shygirly4eva:** Thank you. Your review meant a LOT to me. I'm glad I altered your view on Logan a bit. I try. lol My child probably will like Taco Bell. I'm due in June. June 3rd actually. lol That's the day of Luke and Lorelai's wedding! I was thrilled to hear that. Anyway, Thank you so much for all your kind words.

**spinaround:** Thank you.

**inge-loves-lost:** Thank you.

**Nathanlover23:** Thank you.

**The-Life-And-Death-Brigade:** I love this idea. Not sure whether i'll use it yet but we'll see.

**Sea4Shoes:** Thanks. I'm about four months along. Give or take a bit.

**maggymoo21: ** There's my fiesty reviewer. This chapter will definately be interesting.

**Michaelover101:** Hey sister! Thank you!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Finn arrived shortly with the food and c.d.s. Rory and Lorelai met him at the door. They eagerly grabbed at the materials. Rory, the food. Lorelai, the c.d.s. Finn just stood in the foyer baffled as the girls hurried into the livingroom. Lorelai paused and turned to look at Finn.

She smiled and put the CDs down. "Hi, i'm Lorelai, call me only that. You must be Finn."

He smiled back and took her hand pressing a light kiss to it. "I am indeed. Thadeus Finnley Morgan. You shall call me Finn and nothing else." He replied in the same tone.

Lorelai rubbed her hands together. "Now, let's get down to buisness and discuss the plan and explain the contest to Finn. Shall we?" Lorelai asked looking at Rory.

She smiled nervously. "We shall." she said sounding more confident then she was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was driving to boston for a meeting when he decided to see what Colin was up to. He also wanted the details about his and Rory's fight. Rory wasn't giving him anything. She really needed to learn to trust him. Logan pulled out his phone and dialed.

_"Hello?"_

"Colin."

There was a sigh from Colin's end. _"I'm planning on apologising before she leaves, Logan."_

"I know. I know that you know how much she means to me. I also know that you know we wont be cool if you do anything to hurt Rory _ever_ again."

_"I know, i'm sorry. I was just looking out for you."_

"I'm fine, i'm a big boy. Now, what exactly did you say to her."

_"You mean to say she didn't tell you?"_

Logan sighed. "No, she did not. She was too busy crying herself to sleep. This morning was kind of rushed so she didn't have time to give details."

_"Well, uh, I kind of basically flat out told her that I, uh, thought she was a golddigger."_

"What!"

_"I'm sorry man, I will apologise. I was just upset. Bad day, I really do like Rory. She's a sweet girl."_

"Fine, as long as you are gonna take care of it. Now, you need to help me with something when you get back from Steph's. Rory and I started a celibacy contest. I need Rory to break first."

_"Okay."_

"Great! Here's the plan..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow." That's all Finn could say. He laughed after they told him the contest. He was almost laughing with tears when they told him he decides punishment. Now, after Rory had told him her ideas and Lorelai put in hers all he had was one word. Wow.

"So, willing to stretch that credit card?" Lorelai asked.

Finn nodded. "For you ladies, of course." They smiled in appreciation.

"Well, let's get going if we plan on getting the stuff tonight." Lorelai said. "We have to find all the dirty stores in the tri-county area." Rory blushed uncomfortably. "It's alright hun, this is bonding. Plus, i'm gonna pick up some stuff for when this little one pops out. I'm sure Finn could find some interesting things too."

Rory smiled weakly. "Alright."

They tossed on their jackets and headed off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got into Finn's escalade and Lorelai and Finn already started taking charge. Lorleai even called shot gun. Rory was leaning over the seats to talk to them.

Lorelai suddenly got curious. She leaned over to Finn was Rory leaned back into her seat. "Will I like this Logan?" she whispered to Finn.

He smiled and nodded. "My best mate. Iv'e known him my entire life. You will definately like him. He cares alot about Rory. Iv'e never seen him act like this with any other girl. You would think that their relationship was based on sex but I think it goes deeper than that." Finn explained.

Lorelai smiled. He cared alot about her daughter, as did Finn. "That's very good to know. So, um, has she actually told Logan about what happened with Dean. I don't think he knows the whole stor--"

Finn's head shot up. "No, she hasn't. He knows though. He's been waiting patiently for her to tell him."

Lorelai shook her head disapprovingly. "Rory has trust issues. How does he know, though?"

"The nurse told him. She also told him that he should wait to talk about it with her until she tells him herself. I don't know how long that'll be though."

They hadn't heard a peep from Rory. Lorelai looked back and Rory was curled up on the long seat. Her little girl was not so little anymore but she was very cared about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan got to the meeting late. That was his plan though. That's why he didn't take his private jet. He got to the meeting and instantly regretted actually going. He didn't belong there. It was a newspaper meeting. His father still wanted him involved though. Logan worked there during the summer. He liked to write. He hated that his fatrher wanted him to take over the company. Logan couldn't take a bite without taking the whole thing. The summers were fun though. Anyway, that isn't the only reason he didn't want to be there. When he walked in he was instantly face-to-face with the one and only Julia Stackman. That was the woman he was always being set up with via his parents. He should've made up a girlfriend until he could tell them about Rory. Now, he was in a mess. That leggy blonde was undressing him with her eyes. Where in the world was the rest of the staff? He figured Julia worked here as a secretary part time but where was everyone else?

"Hello Logan." Julia said in a seductive voice. Logan panicked. His thoughts were running towards Rory.

"Um, Jules. I have a girlfriend." Logan said rushing out of the room trying to hunt down the rest of the staff.

**AN: Wow, so that was kind of another filler. I'm just trying to set up the story for the next chapters. Next chapter:**

**Rory, her mom, and Finn go shopping**

**Julia makes another appearance**

**Rory has _great_ timing**

**That's all for tonight. Sorry for the loooong wait for this chapter. It's been hectic and I had to start shopping for maternitny clothes and school and blah!**

**---Rachel---**


	16. Sleaze Fest

An: Hey guys, I write this as I talk to Kassandra. I woke up Mark and now I have all the reason in the world to write. No review responses. I'm too tired.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Julia but none of you really like her so it doesn't really matter...

Craving of the day: Jerky...any kind...seriously yum.

Rory was still skeptical about the whole shopping thing. She wouldn't mind doing it but she's with her mom. Finn, she wouldn't mind too much but she would prefer Steph and Paris. She really started to regret when they entered Victoria's secret. They were browsing for awhile when Rory decided she shook actually get comfortable in this place. Hello she was a girl. She was a sexually active girl. So, she picked up some items. She only did it when they were the only people left in the store. It was around 9:00 at night. Rory's plan was to casually slip into a dressing room and decide for herself but her life never worked out that way.

"Rory! You found something!" _Dammit, mom._

Rory sighed and released her grasp from the items so her mom could see them. "Yeah, mom."

Finn wandered over there and studied them along with Lorelai. "Hm, okay these two should go. What do you think Lorelai?"

Lorelai considered the options. "Huh, yeah, those two and that one too." she said grabbing them.

Rory looked surpised. "You guys only left me with two options."

"Great deduction, Sherlock." Lorelai said pushing her into a dressing room. "Come out and show us a sexy mama!"

Rory groaned. "Mom, you're embarassing me!"

"No worries, love!" Finn called after her.

Logan sighed and leaned back into his father's desk chair. He had almost made it out. _Almost._ No his life just never worked out like that. His father requested to see him in his office. That, actually means mandatory. Logan was awaiting patiently for his father when something unexpected happened. The door crept open and he was greeted by a leggy blonde for the second time in a looong loong night. _Two times, amazing. Two times too many. _Jules needed to leave him alone.

"Hello, again." Julia purred. Logan stood up immediately when Julia entered. He held his hands out to keep her at a safe distance.

"What could you possibly want?" Logan asked exasperated.

"Well apparently you give great massages. How about giving me one?" she said leaning over the desk.

"Yeah, I would much rather give one to my gorgeous girlfriend. Remember, girlfriend? I have one." Logan sputtered as Jules stepped closer.

"Minor technicality." she said stepping in closer. _Oh, no, she's closing in. Help!_

Rory was staring at herslef in the mirror. She had a good body type. It wasn't awful but she wasn't a model. I wonder if there's a vent I could climb through to get out of this place, she thought. Nope, her life just never worked out that way.

"Rory, love, hurry on out here and flaunt what your mama gave you!" Finn called out.

"Oh yea!" she heard Lorelai yell.

Rory gave herself one last look and made her way out into the store.

Finn whistled. "Damn, Ror." Finn said.

"Awe, ya look great Ror." Lorelai commented.

Rory blushed. "Thanks." She was wearing an intense blue stretch lace baby doll. "I'm gonna try on the other one okay?" she asked.

Finn and Lorelai waved her off. Rory was grateful to be out of there until she remembered that she had to put on another one. Out in the store still Finn and Lorelai were judging outfit one.

"So, what'd you think?" Finn asked.

"I think it's cute. I'll borrow it for when I get unfat." Lorelai commented.

"Wow, let's not get ahead. We still have to see her in outfit two." Finn remarked.

"Right, right." There was an awkward silence. Lorelai leaned forward to glance at Finn who was in dream land. "So, what'd you think?" Lorelai asked Finn slowly.

Finn smiled sheepishly. "Well, if she wasn't so obviously head-over-heels for my best mate then I would probably jump her right in this store." Finn said.

"Uh, huh!" Lorelai squeaked knowingly.

"What!" Finn exclaimed.

----------------------------

In the dressing room Rory was stalling. She flipped open her phone once she was changed and dialed the all too familiar number.

Julia's mouth was just centimeters above Logan's when The B-52's Lava came blaring from Logan's pocket. Julia jumped back. Logan searched his pockets for dear life when he finally retrieved the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey!"_

"Rory." Logan said sighing.

_"You okay? You sound stressed. Did you just now realize that I changed my ringer on your phone?" Rory asked with some hunor in her voice._

"No, Ace I just miss you that's all." he said directing his voice in Julia's direction. She frowned bitterly and slipped out of the room.

_"Awe, you're sweet. That's nice and all but I just called to tell you that i'm gonna kick your butt in this contest you sex fiend!" Rory exclaimed proudly._

Logan smiled. "There's that maturity you seem so proud of."

_"You know it!" Rory quipped before hanging up._

Logan smiled and hung up before grabbing his coat and heading to the hotel for the night. Tomorrow his plans would go into affect.

"Come on!" Lorelai wailed. "You take forever to change!"

Rory walked out of the dressing room grinning wide. Lorelai awed and ohhed.

Rory was wearing a stretch red v-neck lacy baby doll.

"Hm, Finn?" No answer. "Finn!"

Finn shook out of his daze. "Oh, well it's fabulous but I think the first one is definately better."

Lorelai nodded. "I agree. We'll get that one." Rory started heading back to the dressing room but was stopped by Lorelai.

"What, mom?" Rory asked still smiling.

"What's that?" Lorelai asked pointing a finger at Rory.

"What's what?" Rory asked frustrated.

"That!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Mom! I'm standing in the middle of the store half naked and Finn is drooling. Get to the point and cut out the vagueness." Rory said.

"That smile or grin I should say. Where did that come from? I know you don't look that damn good in the babydoll!" Rory smiled dreamily. "Wait, wait, did you talk to Logan in the dressing room?" Lorelai asked suspiciously. Rory just smiled in return. "You did! You vicious trollop!" Lorelai yelled laughing at the same time. Rory burst out laughing too and headed to the dressing room.

She got to the register with Finn and Lorelai and hesitated.

Finn noticed. "What's wrong, love?" Rory blushed.

"I don't have the money to buy this? It's kind of expensive." Rory said.

Finn laughed. "Don't worry, love. I got it covered." Finn said with a reassuring smile. She hugged him.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Logan lay in bed at his hotel. He picked up his cell and called Colin.

_"Hello?_

"Colin, it's Logan. Now, you know what to do?"

_"Yes, now you're sure that they are out of the pent house?"_

"Yes. I know Rory. She would take advantage of me being out of the house."

_"Alright i'll take care of it."_

"Just so I know repeat your task." Logan said smirking.

_He could hear Colin sigh dramatically. "Move all of your work out equipment into the bedroom in front of the bed."_

"And?" Logan said smirk getting bigger.

_"Preferably in front of Rory's side of the bed."_

"Okay and what's the point of this?" Logan asked loving every minute of this.

Logan heard Colin gag over the phone. _"So Rory will be forced to watch you work out and your masculine sweaty body." Colin replied robotically._

"There ya go!" Logan said and hung up the phone.

**An: LoL I know this was supposed to be the bonding friday night for Finn/Lorelai and Rory but things don't always work out. I thought it was a good chapter. I hope you feel the same. Don't forget about the link on my profile to the GG fanfic awards. I was nominated! Voting starts February 5th I believe. Anyway, that's all for now. This chapter took awhile. It was probably because I was watching Gilmore Girls. I'm easily distracted. Read and Review!**

**Thanks!**

**--Rachel**


	17. Won't Take Much

An: Hey guys! I'm trying to keep a steady updating pattern. Not much to say.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Craving of the day: Back to Taco Bell; needless to say Mark is not pleased.

Colin slowly crept into the penthouse. He was instantly was greeted by the laughing faces of Rory, Finn, Lorelai and Steph. He gasped and jumped back from surprise. They noticed this and started laughing.

Lorelai looked down at her stomach laughing. "I'm not that big!" she shrieked in laughter.

Finn stood up. "It's my hips isn't it? Dammit!" he exclaimed throwing the bag of marshmallows down.

Rory laughed nervously, still afraid that Colin hated her. Steph just laughed because she was having a lot of fun with the bunch.

Colin walked over to Rory. "Hey, can we talk in private for a minute?" Rory nodded and followed him into the home office.

"So?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." he blurted out.

"I just didn't know what I did wrong." Rory said quietly.

"Nothing! You did nothing wrong! I was just upset. You know how Steph and I are dating?" she nodded, "Well, the night we got into a fight, Steph and I had got in a fight."

"I understand." Rory said, still a little unsure how she came into this.

"No, you didn't let me finish. Steph had talked about breaking things up, claimed the student/professor thing was too much." It finally clicked in Rory's mind.

"Oh." she said.

"Yeah, I was just worried about Logan. Just sticking up for a buddy, ya know?" Rory nodded.

"So, are things okay with you and Steph?" Rory asked carefully.

Colin waved it off. "Yes, of course."

Rory nodded still a tad uncomfortable. "So, we're okay?" Colin smiled.

"C'mere. We're great." He said pulling her into a hug. Rory was happy again. She felt safe with them.

They pulled apart and Colin smirked.

"There's actually a reason i'm here." Colin stated.

"Yea?"

"I'm supposed to help Logan with this 'contest'." Colin said laughing. Rory smiled.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, I was supposed to do it secretively too." Colin said laughing harder.

"Well, that worked out great. "Rory said sarcastically.

"Anyway, you'll probably see what i'm doing but could you humor me and stay on the couch out there until i'm done?"

Rory looked confused. "Um, okay."

"Great!" Colin said leaving the home office and Rory followed after to go back to watching the movie.

**PH17PH17PH17PH17PH17PH17PH17PH17PH17PH17PH17**

"So, what do you think Logan's having him do?" Lorelai asked after they heard another crash and decided to turn off the movie. This was more interesting.

"Don't know." Rory said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Steph asked. They had decided to invite Steph to movie night.

"I know what he's doing." Finn replied in a gossiping school girl tone. All the girls leaned in.

"OOOhhhh, what?" Lorelai asked.

"He's gonna move all of Logan's work out equipment into the bedroom, most likely in front of the bed." Finn said casually.

Steph and Lorelai laughed.

"Pssh! He thinks that much of his body? Rory can handle that. She has self control. Right, Ror?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked at her popcorn, apparently finding it very interesting right now. "Ummmm." Rory started.

"Rooory!" Steph squealed.

"What!"

"What do you mean by ummm?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, there was this one time that I had an early class and Logan was purposely being distracting. I wouldn't listen, though. Well, Logan hadn't given up and he walked out from his shower in just a towel. I couldn't resist! He usually comes out fully clothed!" Rory said covering her face.

Everyone laughed. Lorelai wiped away fake tears. "This is a proud day. This is the day I discovered my daughter is a big horn dog." Lorelai said chalked full of fake emotion. Rory screeched.

"Mom! I can't believe you just called me that! You didn't see him!" Rory wailed.

They continued the rest of the night laughing and plotting. Finally Colin was done and him and Steph left. Finn decided he better start his drive to his sister's so he could get there by morning. Lorelai fell asleep on the couch and Rory covered her with a blanket before heading into Logan's bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan got home around 6 the next morning. He had missed Rory so much. He was glad to be home. He unlocked the door and he startled a groggy Lorelai on the couch. She sat up. "You must be Logan." she said walking over and shaking his hand. "I realize that the handshaking is usually a guy thing but I can't really hug you because i'm really round." Lorelai said bluntly. Logan laughed.

"You must be Lorelai." he said with humor in his voice.

"Yes, I just want you to know that i'm happy Rory found someone like you. The age is a little off but who cares. Just don't hurt my baby and if you make her round like this before a ring on her finger then I will go tarantino on your ass. Got that?" Lorelai asked.

"You bet." Logan said.

"Well, I must be going now. Give Rory a kiss for me, preferably no tongue and it was nice meeting you." Lorelai said tossing him a wink before leaving. Logan shook his head in amusement. Her mom was definately a trip. He walked through the junk food massacre in the living room and headed straight for his bedroom. He found Rory on top of the covers curled up next to The Fountainhead. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. Damn the stupid contest. He slipped off his shoes and curled up next to her, pulling the covers over both of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan woke up again around one. He rolled over and came face to face with and empty bed. He got up and changed his clothes. He walked out into the living room. It was clean. He walked into the kitchen to find Rory sitting at the table eating whipped cream...off her finger. Logan knew she was serious about this contest, but he also knew Rory was naive enough not to know that him watching her do this would drive him mad.

He decided to play it off cool. He would get her back later. "Hey, Ace."

She looked up and smiled. She ran over and jumped in his arms. "I missed you." she mumbled into his neck.

He loved having her in his arms. He reluctantly gave her a kiss on the cheek. She frowned. "You woke up next to me." he said.

"I know." She had gotten some whipped cream on his neck during the jump and got an idea. She began sucking on his neck. He groaned and put her down. "Sorry, I got whipped cream on your neck." Logan nodded and went to go take his shower. His cold shower. Rory smiled. It didn't take much. Nope, not much at all.

AN: Well, I liked it. So, there ya go. Chapter 17.


	18. Hit The Road, Jack

An: Hey, like always i'm deathly tired. Not much to say. I'm just happy that Kassandra posted a new chapter for her stories.

Logan got out of the shower and saw a perfect oppourtunity. Rory was just sitting on the bed painting her fingernails. He casually walked out in a towel. Rory glanced up and bit her lip. She didn't know what that did to him though. He smirked and tried to keep his strength. He looked over to his work out equipment and broke out into a full out grin. Rory knew what he was up to. He walked over to and picked up some weights. Rory decided if she wanted to win the contest then she needed to leave the room. That's exactly what Logan wanted though. She walked into the bathroom while sleekly grabbing the Victoria's Secret bag by the wardrobe. _Two can play this game_.

A couple seconds later Rory strutted out as confidently as she could muster up. Logan hadn't noticed her re-entrance yet. He was working up quite the sweat. He was still clad in only a towel and he was panting and groaning. There went Rory's confidence. Logan was sitting on the bed but the towel was barely on him. She watched in slow motion as a bead of sweat rolled down his chest and went below he towel. Rory whimpered and Logan looked up. He stopped everything and put the weights down. He groaned as he looked her up and down. Rory smiled. She was happy that being younger and more inexperienced she could do this to him.

"You think you're cute don't you?" Logan asked huskily as he took a step closer.

"Nope, I thought I was sexy. I could always use a second opinion though." Rory said nonchalantly. That would probably be the only steady line she could get out.

Logan took another step forward. "I'm determined to win."

Rory took a step. "I am too." she said shakily.

Logan took another step forward. Their faces were millimeters apart. " Do you want me as bad as I want you right now?" he whispered.

Rory whimpered again. "I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"Okay truce."

"What?" Logan was genuinely confused now.

"Truce. We both want it. We'll give in at the same time. Finn will have a hard time thinking of a fit punishment for the both of us." Rory reasoned.

"Damn you're hot when you think."

Rory blushed. "So?"

"Hm?" Logan asked distractedly.

"Have you been listening?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay then, an answer would be nice."

"An answer to what?"

Rory stalked off to the opposite side of the room and threw her arms up in frustration. "You haven't been listening to a word I have even said. You've just been staring at my breasts! Glad to see you care about me."

Logan rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry, what did I do exactly?"

"You just think of me as a piece of meat! That's it. I'm just your little student toy--gr--play thing!"

"Ace, n-"

Rory put her hand up and interuppted him. " You know what? I don't deserve to be hurt! Not again. After all iv'e been through. Being raped!" Rory slipped up. She had yet to tell him that detail. He was relieved that she was about to tell him though upset at her misconceptions of his intentions.

"Rory." he murmured softly.

A single tear ran down her cheek. He sat down on the bed next to her and wiped away the tear with his thumb. He eyes were glassy and deep.

"I'm sorry." she whispered avoiding his eye contatct.

"For what?"

"A lot. Getting upset over nothing. Especially not telling you that he ra, rap, raped me." Rory said barely getting out the last words.

He pulled her close into his arms as she sobbed into his chest. He knew what he had to do. He rocked her gently back and forth while shushing her softly. He stroked her hair as her crying slowed down.

He pulled her away to look at him. He scooted them to the other end by the pillows and tucked them both in before asking the inevitable.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Rory was expecting and dreading the question at the same time. "I didn't know you well at the time so I didn't want to seem weak. Things progressed and it just seemed too late to tell you. I had been planning to tell you though."

He kissed her softly on the forehead. "You don't always have to be so strong."

In Rory's mind she could help but think _''Yes I do."_. She didn't respond though. He was good at the whole soothing thing.

"As much as I know you probably wanna talk about this can we not? I'm tired and I will talk to you about it in some time. Just not tonight. Tonight I just want to be held. I like having the warm fuzzies. I only get them with you." Rory said.

Logan smirked. "Yea, we can just move on from here. All rainbows and butterflys for awhile." Rory smiled.

"So, did you hear that Dean was arrested again?"

"Really, what did he do this time?" Rory asked now intrigued.

"Well..."

That night they didn't have sex. They held eachother. They held onto those warm fuzzies until they had to pack Rory up to go back to her dorm that Sunday. Cheers to the warm fuzzies!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was Sunday. THE day. Rory had to move back to her dorm. After two weeks she wasn't just staying there. She practically lived there. The guys had showered her with everything possible thing she may have needed and Logan bought her basically a new wardrobe. Rory was putting things in boxes trying to figure out how to fit these things into her dorm. Rory was also wondering how she would tell Paris about her new boyfriend. Paris should understand though. She dated Fleming and he was really old. Logan was still fairly young...and hot. Rory got done taping up a box when Logan walked in with a shoebox.

Rory looked at him quizzically. "What's that?" she asked.

Logan smirked setting it down on the bed. "Well, take a look."

Rory peaked in. "Oh my gosh."

Logan laughed. "Yup."

Rory dumped out the box and 3 24 pack boxes of condoms fell out. They were empty. "We are such horn dogs." she said.

Logan smirked. "We have yet to have sex to end the celibacy contest though."

"Well, we're going on a double date with Colin and Steph on Wednsday, aren't we?"

Logan nodded. "Well, maybe you'll get lucky if you buy me dinner." she said and kissed his cheek.

"So, Paris knows you were staying here but she doesn't know we're together?"

"Correct."

"Are you gonna tell her?"

Rory nodded. "Of course. I want you to see my dorm and Paris used to sleep with Professor Fleming."

Logan winced. "Too much information, Ace."

Rory smiled. "Sorry. How can I get those images out of your mind?"

He smirked suggestively. "Well, I have a few ideas."

Rory looked at him suspiciously. "Me too, you can take these boxes down to the car."

Logan looked down defeated. He was about to pick up a box when he just remembered something. "Am I ever gonna see you in that blue number again?"

Rory leaned up to whisper in his ear. "You'll see me in a lot less if you play your cards right." she whispered.

"Fair enough." he said exiting the penthouse.

An: Soooo sorry for the wait. I wanted to make it longer but didn't know what else to write. I need a beta. If you're interested let me know and e-mail me. Thanks!

Next chapter:

Dorm sweet dorm, or not.


	19. Double Date or Double Trouble?

An: I'm so happy to get this out. I hope you all like it. I would like to give a big shout out/ thanks to my wondeful beta Amber. Enjoy!

Sunday night passed, it seemed like an eternity. Rory had introduced Logan, Finn and Colin to Paris. She accepted them in as she would anyone else...she didn't. Rory couldn't sleep at all that night. She didn't like sleeping in her small bed by herself. She had called Logan and talked to his soothing voice until she was about ready to fall asleep. She told him goodnight and drifted off. The days went by longer because she didn't have the same opportunities to see him. She waited behind after his class to have a brief make-out sessions. They would only last about 10 minutes though. She just kept looking forward to Wednesday.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan felt almost exactly the way Rory did. He didn't like going home to a big empty bed. It wasn't all that lonely though. She had left some belongings behind because she wanted him to know that she would still come over frequently. He was also waiting for Wednesday. It was their double date with Colin and Steph. Wednesday wouldn't come nearly soon enough for Rory or Logan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was packing an overnight bag to go to Logan's on Tuesday. She was gonna stay there and the next night they would go out with Colin and Steph. She packed her "blue number" and her rubber ducky pajamas, depending on how bad of a tease she wanted to be. She didn't think she would be able to control herself either, though. She was working on her article, waiting anxiously for Logan to pick her up. She heard that awaited knock on the door before she eagerly answered it. She pulled him in really fast and slammed the door.

"C'mere!" she hollered before attacking his lips with hers.

Logan pulled away from her. "I don't think I'll have to wait until tomorrow night to get lucky." he said huskily.

She smiled. "I don't think so either."

Logan raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

Rory nodded her head. "Are Colin and Finn at the penthouse?"

"No." he said slowly.

Rory looked at him with and 'are-you-serious?' kind of look. "Then what in the world are we waiting for?"

"I don't know." he said pulling her out of the dorm room.

They snuck back to Logan's car. "Hurry!" Rory instructed.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Ace."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made it into the elevator and Rory launched herself onto Logan kissing at his neck. Rory was feeling pretty confident being ahead in the game. That was until the tables were turned and Logan turned her around pushing her against the wall of the elevator. He nipped at her collarbone as she arched her back into him. He pulled her hips into his as close as possible. Finally, they stumbled there way into the penthouse. Hopefully Colin and Finn wouldn't be back very soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Logan woke up to an empty bed. He felt to the other side and it wasn't even remotely warm.

Her ran a hand through his hair and sat up. "Ace!"

Rory poked her head out the walk-in closet door. "You bellowed?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, what are you doing up?"

"Me? Not much!" She yelled from inside the closet.

"Rory, come back to bed." He said pleadingly. "Just because we fell asleep doesn't mean I got my point across."

Rory laughed heartily. "Oh no, Mister. I think the fact that I'm walking funny confirms that very clearly. Your point was well gotten."

Logan laughed as clothes on hangers flew out of the closet. He heard Rory gasp. "What?"

Rory stomped out of the closet holding a blue dress. "This is what I was looking for when I was packing. I wanted to wear this tonight. Why didn't you tell me I left it here?"

"I don't know. I didn't realize it was here." He said settling back under the covers.

Rory stomped out of the bedroom. "That's just great!"

"What now?" He yelled out to her.

"I have to go call my mom. I spent fifteen minutes yelling at her for borrowing this without my permission."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rory stood in front of the bathrooms mirror fluffing her hair. Tonight she was donning her blue dress (No thanks to Logan), a pair of matching pumps, a silver necklace and butterflies in her stomach. She had no clue why she was nervous. It was just a double-date with Colin and Steph. Part of her did still think Colin disliked her. She tried pushing her worries away. After all it was just one night.

Logan on the other hand was in a very good mood. He was whistling as he put on a button up shirt and a jacket. Hm, Tie or no tie? No tie. It looked more casual. The last thing Logan wanted was to freak Rory out about the dress code.

At Six-thirty Rory emerged from the bathroom. "Ready?" Logan asked.

"You bet." Rory said as they exited the penthouse.

------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Logan piled into the limo. Colin and Steph were already in.

"I don't see why a limo was absolutely necessary for tonight." Steph commented.

"Just enjoy it Steph." Colin said rubbing her back.

Steph smiled at Rory. Tonight was gonna be fun.

------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the very high class restaurant. It was very swanky, as Lorelai would say. Colin pulled out Steph's chair, as Logan did Rory's and they ordered. They engaged in some small talk before things calmed down and everyone fell into easy conversation.

Their food came and they began to eat when they were interrupted. A college guy and girl came up.

"Hey, professor Huntzberger!" the guy said.

Logan glanced up. That guy was in the class he taught with Rory. Uh-oh. "Hey, Zach Wilson, right?" Logan tried nervously. He was hoping that he wouldn't recognize Rory.

"Right. Hey, Rory. What are you doing here?"

Rory glanced down at her clothes. It was painfully obvious that she was on a date. "Um, I can explain."

Suddenly the girl addressed Stephanie. "Are you two on dates with Professors?"

Steph and Rory felt as if the had gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"You guys both have them as professors. That's gotta be breaking some kind of rule."

Rory looked at Logan. He looked just as in shock as her. "Steph and I were having a girls' night when we saw the professors and they asked us to join them." Rory tried.

They looked unconvinced. They were starting to walk away. Rory couldn't just drop it. She threw her napkin down. "Wait!" She jogged a bit to catch up with them outside. "It really isn't what it looks like. Please let me explain."

The girl looked at Rory disdainfully. "I think you'll have enough time to explain to the dean of students."

They began walking when Rory heard the guy mumble something that distinctively sounded like "slut".

Rory sat down on the cold concrete. She didn't have a coat but nothing at this point could make her feel more cold and lonely. Logan had been one of the greatest things to happen to Rory and somebody was trying to take him from her. Well, she was gonna make this easier on her and Logan. She put on a determined face and marched back into the restaurant.

An: I know. Finally! Again, a big thank you to Amber.


	20. Sometimes It Just Isn't Worth It

An: Don't hate me.

Rory walked in to see that Steph and Colin were no where to be found. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she sat in Steph's vacated seat.

"Logan." she said softly touching the top of his hand.

"Hmm?" he asked distractingly. He was probably still in shock from what had happened.

"Where are Steph and Colin?"

"They left. They apologized. It was just too much to handle."

Rory nodded. She understood. They hadn't even heard what she did. "Logan, we need to talk. Can we go back to the penthouse?"

"Sure, I'll get the check." he said quietly. She definitely would be driving.

-------------------

She was right. She took Logan's keys. He was too out of it to drive. Rory had to take all her will-power to not break down and cry. She had to do it though.

Logan seemed to be feeling a bit better when they got back. He poured himself some scotch then he brought it into the living room and was nursing it.

Rory sat on the edge of the coffee table facing him. She took his hand. "Logan." she said just above a whisper to get his attention.

"Hmm?"

"I think we're gonna have to do that talking thing I mentioned earlier. I think we should do it now."

"Alright."

"Maybe this isn't gonna work out." That snapped Logan back.

He stood up and threw his glass down. Thank go for carpet. "What!"

"Logan." she tried to be soothing about it.

"What Rory? Is this our only option? No!" he said answering his own question.

"Well, it looks pretty bleak from where I'm standing! You didn't talk to them outside like I did! You didn't hear them!" She argued.

"They are just bullshitting you, Rory! Why can't you see that?"

"They said they were going to the dean of students!" she screamed as they both stood up.

"You believed them?"

"Yes! I worked so hard to get where I am! You have too! You are a professor with a very nice job! I know you didn't get that overnight! What's wrong with me? I can't believe I even attempted to risk that? To blow it all on.."

"On what Rory? On me?"

"Logan that's not what I meant." she said softly.

"Well, I was willing and still am willing to give everything up for the woman I love!" Rory was totally silent.

"I'm sorry if I can't just do that." she said walking into the bedroom. Seconds later she had everything packed. She had her suitcase in hand and her coat on. Not giving long another glance, she walked out.

----------------------------------------------------

Rory left the penthouse and let her tear fall freely. She loved him too. She just couldn't give up her future though. She wasn't ready. Her tears ran down and mixed with her makeup. She must have been a sight. She got in her car and drove. She drove home to the place they called her their own. The pain and agony her heart felt would be mended by her all-in-one at Stars Hollow. She just hoped, prayed Logan would be alright without her. She worried about him. She just couldn't give up her dreams though. She was at a crossroads.

---------------------------------------------

Logan couldn't stay here. It still had Rory's presence. He hadn't been with Rory long enough to know how Rory was. He didn't know if she would come back. He packed a small bag and went to stay with his sister Honor. She lived in an apartment about 20 minutes away, with her boyfriend Josh. It would be easy to commute for a couple of days. He didn't want to be at the penthouse. He didn't want to have to explain everything to the guys. Honor did say he would have a home there anytime he needed.

Logan got in his car and decided against calling first. Too many explanations would be asked of him.

He got there around midnight. He looked down at his feet as the elevator made its way slowly up the building. His fist rapped on the door loudly. He knew they would be sleeping. A couple minutes later Honor answered the door wrapping a silk robe around herself. She seemed quite surprised to see her brother this late.

"Logan, what are you doing here? Never mind that. Come in, Come in!" she said moving so he could walk in with his small overnight bag.

Now Logan was with his family. Someone he knew loved him for sure. He could finally allow the tears to fall freely now. Honor was taken aback.

"Logan?" Honor tried.

"I lost her. I lost her before I could say I love her." Logan choked out. One thing was for sure. Zack would not be on Logan's good side. He probably wanted Rory for himself. Oh no, that thought alone would lure Logan into a fitful sleep tonight.

An: I just have to point out that I try to update as soon as possible and getting comments saying that I NEED to update faster aren't gonna help. You are either grateful or you aren't. I could stop writing and spend my pregnancy knitting if I desired. So, that was just a heads up to some CERTAIN reviewers. I'm pregnant. Get off my ass. Thank you. R&R. Be pleasant.

Rachel.


	21. The Four Stages After A Breakup

An: Alright, elaborating on the hiatus thing. I give birth in about a month and a half. I know and you know I won't have time to write let alone sleep after my baby is born. It's a girl by the way. So, I'm terribly sorry but that's how it's going to be. I also have to plan a wedding for after the baby is born.

Honor was worried to death about her brother. He had not slept well at all. She could hear him pacing in the guest room. Honor herself had never met Rory but she heard from Colin and Steph. She knew that Rory was a student which is why she was shocked that her brother would attach himself to someone who was a risk to his job. Sometimes she just couldn't understand why her brother did the things he did. Honor had gotten a call from Colin late last night. He told her what happened and he was shocked when she told him they broke up. She told him that someone needed to track her down and keep an eye out. Colin said he would be sure of it and said he would call back when he had news about her whereabouts. No call yet. It was 9 AM. Honor was sipping her coffee and Josh had already left for work. She would give her brother one day to just chill before she would pry him for information. She was only human.

The front door flew open as Logan dashed in with a box. Honor could have sworn he was still sleeping. He had to have gotten up around 5 AM to leave unnoticed. "Logan! What are you carrying."

"Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out how to convince Rory that this break up was a mistake. I don't even consider us broken up. We're just taking some time." Logan said before going back up to the guestroom.

"Here comes stage one." Honor muttered. She picked up the phone and dialed Steph.

_"Hello?"_

"Steph? It's Honor. We have some major problems ahead of us."

_"Oh no. Please tell me he hasn't started the stages too."_

"Yes, stage one has erupted. He's definitely in denial. But, what do you mean 'too'?"

_"I'm saying that Rory ignores everyone who says Logan's name. She definitely has it too. Let's hope that this passes by next week. This is Thursday and Logan doesn't teach today and Rory must have skipped the two classes she has today. She must be planning on skipping the rest of the week. I don't blame her. I'll wait it out with her. Her mom seems to be helping a lot."_

"Alright, I think Logan teaches tomorrow. I'll make sure he goes so he doesn't lose his job. Just work on Rory and I'll try and keep Logan here. He's cooking up some kind of plan. I just don't know what, yet."

_"Okay, tell Josh I said hi. Bye Honor."_

"Good-bye Steph." Honor hung up. Oh no, Rory has it too. This is not good. Not good indeed.

Rory pulled up to the house and grabbed her bag. She had taken her heels off for the drive home. So, she had those in hand too. She crept into the house. She didn't want to scare her mom since it was already almost eleven at night. Suddenly all the lights went out and she heard floorboards creaking to her. She dropped her suitcase and coat on the floor. She was struck with something hard on her back. She screamed and dropped to the floor.

"Rory?"

"Mom!"

Lorelai dropped the umbrella she was holding to help her daughter off the floor. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Rory. I didn't know it was you. Why were you creeping around the house in the middle of the week anyway?"

Lorelai began turning the lights back on as Rory plopped down on the couch. "Well, I was just coming home to see how you were doing. I'm tired so I decided to take the rest of the week off." Rory said trying to be as convincing as possible.

Lorelai didn't buy it though. "Mhmm." She decided not to push it.

"I was creeping so I didn't scare you."

"Yeah, nice work." Lorelai said sarcastically sitting down next to her. "Ohh, fancy aren't we? I thought you were just coming to check on me. You know I don't care if you showed up looking like white trash, or worse, Kelly Osbourne. Just as long as you come visit." Rory laughed.

"Oh, just a little get together with friends. So, how's the baby?"

Lorelai rubbed her stomach lovingly. "Oh, you know, probably the size of a toddler in there. I actually am glad you came to visit. It's really close to my due date. Two weeks."

"Yes, I know. I'm excited to meet my new baby brother." Rory said.

"Yeah, so movies?"

"Oh, of course. Where's Luke?"

Lorelai paused from rummaging through the movies to look back at her daughter. "He's actually over at Sookie and Jackson's."

That definitely piqued her interest. "Why?"

Lorelai held up "_Everafter" _and after getting a reluctant nod from Rory, she popped it in and sat down. "He's bonding with Davey and Martha. He wants to be a good dad so he's getting practice. Besides he's watching them while they have a night out. It's almost eleven so he should be home soon."

The credits started playing as they both got settled in. "So, why aren't you with Logan?" So much for not prying.

Rory shrugged. "I don't know. We both just had other stuff to do."

Lorelai decided to just drop it. They began to watch the movie and Rory looked over when the prince broke up with Danielle at the ball and she was crying. Rory was asleep by the end credits. It was around two-thirty in the morning. Lorelai heard a soft rapping on the door when she was covering Rory with a blanket. She waddled over to the door and was met by a rain soaked Steph.

"Hi, Lorelai?"

"Yeah, come in. Steph, what are you doing here. It's late."

"I came here to help you keep an eye on Rory."

"Rory? What's wrong? Things have been seeming a bit off with her." she said quietly leading Steph into the kitchen.

"I think her and Logan might have broken up."

Lorelai gasped. "I knew it had something to do with him. What happened?"

Steph then proceeded to tell Lorelai about the double date disaster. "How's she doing?"

"She cried during the rejection in "_Everafter_"."

"Oh, I think Logan may have run off to his sister's. He was pretty upset too since he was the dumpee."

"Yeah, I can see where they are both coming from though. Rory always talked about him when she called. She really loves him"

"I know, I think she might skip the rest of this week's classes."

"That's fine, she can stay here. I'll keep an eye out. You can go back to school and go to your classes. You wanna spend the night tonight? It's pretty late."

"Yeah, alright."

"Here, you can sleep in Rory's room. She looks pretty dead to the world out on the couch."

"Thanks, Lorelai."

"No, problem." she said walking out of the kitchen kissing Rory on the forehead and heading up to bed to Luke since he went to bed hours ago.

The next morning Steph and Rory decided to go to breakfast at Luke's since Lorelai was still sleeping peacefully on bedrest. Rory had told Steph she would head back to Yale Sunday night. Steph promised to take detailed notes. They were now sitting in the very deserted Luke's.

"I guess nobody gets up this early anymore." Rory commented.

Steph shrugged. "So, what are you gonna do about Logan's class. You can't avoid it just because Zach is threatening to tell."

Rory winced at Logan's name. "I don't know. It's not even Zach. Logan and I broke up last night."

Steph's jaw dropped. It's not that she said it. It's that she said it with no feeling in her voice whatsoever. Like it didn't happen. Stage one. "Who did the breaking up?"

"Me."

"Right. Um, I'm gonna head to the restroom super quick. I'll be back before the food is." With that Steph headed to the restroom to answer her cell that had been vibrating for the past ten seconds.

An: I hope it's not what you expected but everything and much more. 5.10. Heh.


	22. Interesting Confession

**A/n:** Hey guys. I hope you aren't too mad at me. You will be happy to hear that my baby is doign great and so am I.

Sunday Night had rolled around and Rory was reluctant to go back to Yale. She didn't wanna see Logan. It would be too hard.

"Rory, you're gonna have to let go of mommy eventually. You're squishing your future baby brother." Lorelai said trying to breathe.

Rory grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I just really don't wanna go back."

Lorelai gasped. "After that whole thing about you wanting to go to Yale so bad and needing your stupid Yale map and your going off to college walk!"

"Mom, Stop!"

"Sorry, I got a little carried away for a second."

"It was different then. I didn't have to face the guy I love."

"What?"

"I mean, things were much more simple back then."

"Rory?"

"I just had roommates. I would study and fend off Paris."

"Rory!"

"What?"

"You didn't have to face the guy you love?"

Rory looked flustered. "I didn't say that. Did I?"

Lorelai flashed a cheesy grin. "Yes, you did."

Rory looked so panicked. "Well, I didn't mean it. I, uh, I should get back to Yale."

Rory got in the car and sped off. "Now, she's in a hurry to get back." Lorelai mumbled walking back in the house.

Lorelai waddled over to the phone and dialed Steph's cell number.

-------

Love? What was she thinking? She had only realized that last night and now her mouth was working against her mind and blabbing it off to her mom. Maybe it isn't even love. It could be infatuation. No, infatuation doesn't give you that light headed feeling when you're around them. She loved Logan. She loved him so much. She couldn't help but wonder what Logan was thinking at this very moment.

------

"Pack up everything that belonged to her, that she touched or that she looked at. I don't wanna see it!"

Logan had burst out of his room screaming like a madman. Finn and Colin were just on the couch watching T.V.

Finn leaned over to Colin. "Maybe it would be easier to just move."

Colin leaned over to Finn. "Nah, this is just another phase. Claiming he's over her when he's not. It'll pass."

"C'mon you guys. Help me pack it all up."

Colin furrowed a brow at Logan. "What do you suppose we are gonna do after we gather up virtually all of our possesions?"

Logan's eyes darkened. "We're gonna burn it."

Finn whimpered. "He's scaring me."

Colin jumped off the couch. "We are not burning anything. We are gonna wait until Rory comes to her senses which will probably be soon considering she was with Lorelai all week."

Logan sat down on the chair looking utterly defeated. He put his head in his hands. "I hope so." he muttered.

Finn and Colin looked at each other. They needed to do something.

----------

Steph was getting pedicure at one of her favorite salons when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Steph, it's Lorelai. I think we have breakthrough."_

"Really? That's great. What happened?"

_"Rory accidentally professed her love for Logan."_

Stephanie gasped. "No way!"

_"Yes way."_

"You're really enjoying the schoolgirl thing aren't you?"

_"Every moment of it."_

Stephanie laughed. "Thanks for the info. Goodbye Lorelai." Steph sing-songed.

_"Bye."_

Stephanie snapped her phone shut with one hand. She leaned back in the cushioned salon chair.

"This is very interesting. Very interesting indeed." she mumbled to herself.

-------------------

Colin couldn't believe his ears. "You want us to what!"

_"You heard me McCrae!"_

"We are not gonna goat the man. He's about ready to burn down the penthouse because Rory has seen every inch of it."

_"You have to! You need to get him to profess his love for Rory so everybody is on the same page."_

"What?"

_"Rory slipped up and told her mom she loved Logan. We all know they love each other we just need to record it and play it back to the other person so THEY know. Get it?"_

Colin laughed. "Oh you are a sly one Vanderbuilt."

_" I know, now fill Finn in and get back to me with some results."_

"Do I have to?"

_"Yeah, I concocted the plan!"_

"No, fill Finn in on the plan. I still have to fill him in on what day it is."

_"Is that whining I here?"_

"No Ma'am."

_"Suck it up and call me back with some damn results."_

"Yes ma'am." Colin hung up the phone.

"You are so whipped." Finn said, amused.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Logan?"

"I was, he's sleeping. I prefer not to watch him sleep and keep saying Rory over and over."

"Whatever. Stephanie has a plan."

"Oh, do tell."

---------------------

Rory approached the door of the Dean of Students Office hoping she could drop Logan's class. Ten minutes inside and she could tell that was not gonna happen.

"Why do you wanna drop the class?" Ms. Kemper asked dully.

Rory wrung her hands nervously. "Well, due to recent events I find myself unable to attend the class."

Ms. Kemper lifted her small reading glasses to look at Rory more closely. "Events? You'll have to be more clear than that."

"Well, just events. Events that I don't wanna be discussing with a complete stranger."

"Well, it's too late in the semester anyway."

"It's not even half way over yet!"

"Listen miss priss. You can take that attitude out of here. I can;t help you, i'm sorry." Ms. Kemper said in a tone that clearly stated she wasn't sorry. She slapped a denied stamp on Rory's request form and sent her on her way.

Rory got up and the door did indeed hit her on the way out.

"Great, what am I gonna do now?" Rory mumbled to herself.

**An2:** There you go. Leave reviews and I will have another chapter up faster. I mean it this time. I don't expect to have another baby anytime soon. Here are some upcoming events though:

Lorelai having her baby.

Lane's wedding.

R/L reconciliation.

I'm just not gonna tell you in which order. Well, obviously Lorelai giving birth will be very soon since this chapter left her off at about a week until her due date but Lane's wedding might be before they reconcile or after. Who knows? I dont even know.


End file.
